幸存者
by tejiafan
Summary: 当Rachel和Quinn同时被选中参加饥饿游戏时，她们必将面临你死我活的较量。当Quinn是第二区的职业贡品，而Rachel只是一个手无缚鸡之力的菜鸟时，似乎胜负早已注定。只是，如果在两个星期的集中训练里，Quinn和Rachel都爱上了不该爱的对手时，比赛又将发生什么样的逆转？
1. 去往都城

幸存者（The Hunger Games/Glee跨界，faberry，会有角色死，不喜勿入）

第一章

Rachel睁开惺忪的睡眼，直觉哪里出了状况。她平躺着没有动，给自己足够的时间彻底醒来。

等她清醒了一些之后，她开始感知周围的变化。

首先，她不在自己的房间里。她闻不到她房间里的那股令他安心的旧唱片封套的味道，也听不到窗外的鸟叫。

其次，她在移动。虽然几乎感觉不到颠簸，可是微妙的位移感还是让她有些不舒服。

再次，她竟然不是被饿醒的。那么多年以来，她每天早上都是被咕咕作响的肚子吵醒的，根本无需闹钟。可是今天，她竟完全感觉不到饿。

这究竟是怎么回事？

Rachel猛地坐了起来，环顾四周。她在一节火车包厢里，银色的金属车厢闪着冰冷的光，墙上有一个她无须辨识就一目了然的logo，这个沿用了几十年的logo。

Happy Hunger Games

Rachel重新倒回床上，过软的床垫让她的身体小小地弹跳了一下。昨天的记忆瞬间全部恢复了。

倒霉。

在昨天，也就是"收割日"，她的名字被抽中了，成了今年的贡品，现在她正在被运往都城的路上，两个星期后将代表十二区去都城参加见鬼的饥饿游戏。

和她一同被抽中的，是一个她完全不认识的亚裔男生，Mike Chang。

好吧，说"完全不认识"，可能有些夸张。她认识Mike，但只是认识而已。她知道Mike是Tina的男朋友。而Tina是她的，嗯，算是她的朋友。如果Tina还活着的话，昨天看到Mike被抽中，也许又会痛哭流涕，就像她每次遇到糟糕的事情时一样。

可是她已经死了，因为她是上一届饥饿游戏的贡品，比赛的第一天才过去不到一半就死在了赛场上。

Rachel不知道哪种情况更惨，是一对情侣接连两年被送上赛场，还是从来没有谈过恋爱就被送上战场。

比如她。

她在软绵绵的床上翻了个身，叹了口气。十二区已经有很多很多很多…年没有出过获胜者了，所以她和Mike的导师，仍将是那个终日酒气熏天的April。

她对此并没有太大的怨言，因为她知道，自己也好，Mike也好，恐怕是半点获胜的机会都没有的。因为她知道，有些区的贡品，都是从小经过严格的格斗训练，为了赢，他们不择手段。而自己，呵呵，自己就连在学校里都只有被人泼雪泥欺负的份，这样的自己，在赛场里恐怕毫无胜算。

如果去年Tina没有死，那她也许还能天真地心存幻想，自欺欺人地说一些在赛场上运气也许比实力更重要之类的鬼话。可是Tina死了，一上场就死了。她从昨Mike的表情就能看出，他也斗志全无。当然，Mike也许也正为同行的是她，而不是其他更加强悍的队友而绝望不已。

她没有好好上过历史课，对那些几十年前的叛乱啊，统治啊，也搞不太懂。她只知道，当今的总统，Sue Sylvester，是个暴躁残忍，心狠手辣的老女人，她喜欢在每年的这个时候看原先十二个行政区选出的二十四个孩子自相残杀，不止是因为她是变态，还为了提醒他们，叛乱时的联盟，对她当下的统治是不起作用的。

当然不起作用。要是起作用，他们就不会被一年一年地送去受死。要是起作用，他们就不会被高压电网和护卫死死守住区界线，和其他区毫无往来，一辈子被禁足在自己的行政区内。要是起作用，她，也不会一直饿肚子。长期挨饿使她长得比同龄人都要矮小，这也是她在学校里一直受欺负的原因之一。

她想起了昨天上火车后的第一餐。她不能说这之前的日子一直在饿死边缘，只是，物资的贫瘠让十二区的食物变得相当单调，她一直都吃不上肉，一天三份的蔬菜和粗粮配比，今天多吃了明天就得挨饿。而昨天她上了火车，竟然吃到了一种叫做"羊肉炖锅"的东西，好吃得让她连话都说不出，不停吃到胃快爆炸才停了下来。

想起羊肉炖锅，Rachel又有了起床的动力。迅速更衣洗漱后，奔向餐车。

远远的，她闻到了食物的香气，同时也听到了April的声音。

"我只有一条建议，活下去。"

"早上好！"Rachel精神抖擞地向他们打招呼，似乎正在争辩的April和Mike都向她看去。

Rachel径直走向餐吧，对着厨师热情洋溢地说，"一份炖羊肉，谢谢！"白帽白衣的厨师礼貌地笑了笑，为她盛了碗羊肉。

她坐到Mike的身边，哼着小曲掰着面包蘸着羊肉汤汁往嘴里送。April一边用皱着眉头看着她吃着那么一份厚重的早餐，一边小口喝着某种褐色的液体。

"April老师，这是什么？"闻到香气，Rachel好奇地问。

"不要叫我老师，我不是你的老师。"April没好气地回答，"这是热巧克力加威士忌。"

"能给我尝一口吗？"Rachel提议。

"你的话，只有热巧克力。"April使了使颜色，Rachel顺着她的目光看到杯子和茶壶，她给自己倒上满满一杯，满得都快溢出来。她贪心地喝了一大口，滚烫的液体烫得她的眼睛瞬间积满眼泪，可是香浓的好味道让她舍不得吐出，她就这样热泪滚滚地含着满口热巧克力拼命喘着气，直到嘴里的饮料不再灼人，她才一口咽下。

"我从来没喝过那么好喝的东西，Mike！你也该尝尝看！"她自说自话替Mike倒了一满杯塞在他手里，她倒得太满，褐色的热巧克力泼洒到雪白的桌布上，马上化开一滩。

"注意吃相！别弄得到处都是！"一个女声低吼。Rachel扭头一看，是十二区的收割者，每一年都来从玻璃大碗里抽出倒霉蛋名字的女人，Terri，冲她面露不满地吼着。

Rachel吐了吐舌头。她并没有不喜欢Terri，虽然她头上永远顶着的那朵硕大的花显得特别怪异，加上她对都城的绝对忠诚，让她在十二区有着很糟糕的名声，可是不知道为什么，Rachel直觉她人并不坏。

"师傅，麻烦给我一些苏打水，谢谢。"Rachel灿烂地笑着向厨师提出请求。

她接过厨师递来的杯子，扯过桌布浸进苏打水里洗了起来，"我很抱歉，Terri，我肯定能把桌布洗干净，和新的一样。我不想给你添麻烦，我知道，我们区老是赢不了，你就老也升不了职，所以你不喜欢我们。我保证，这次我会尽量多活几天，好吗？"

Terri哼了一声，"说得好像这事由得了你一样。"

Rachel继续揉搓着桌布，褐色痕迹慢慢退散，"我会尽力的。尽我最大的努力。瞧，"她笑着向Terri展示重新变得洁白的桌布，"我说到做到。"

April眼睛里闪着惊讶的光，Mike摊了摊手，"Tina以前总是说，如果她能有Rachel  
Berry的乐观和干劲就好了。"说到Tina，他的神色黯淡了下来，默默扭头看着窗外迅速倒退的景色。

April若有所思地看了她片刻，又扭头对Terri说，"今年的比赛，也许并不像我想的那么无聊。"

Terri并不起劲，边对着镜子补妆边冷冷地说，"去年你也这么说。"

Mike站了起来，"我先回房了。"

等他离开后，Rachel继续低着头喝着热巧克力，低声说，"Tina是他的恋人。"

Terri低呼一声，自知失态，也一言不发离开了餐车。

干掉一大碗羊肉和一大杯热巧克力后，Rachel心满意足地向后倒在软软的椅背上，发出一长声赞叹。

当她意识到April仍在她对面等着和她交谈时，她感到有些不安。

"怎么了？April老师？"

"如果你真的要叫我老师的话，我就要开始训练你了。那会很辛苦。"

"可是你本来就是我和Mike的导师啊，不是吗？"

April叹了口气，"算了，就当我没说吧，也许十二区还是出不了赢家。"

"本来觉得我有可能赢吗？"听到她这么说，Rachel振奋起来。

"你对饥饿游戏了解多少？"April没有回答他的问题，而是问了一个看似无关的问题。

"我…不太了解，除了知道每年的比赛场地都会变，每年都会死二十三个人之外。"她忽然有些悲愤，"而且，比赛规则太不公平了，从十二岁到十八岁，这怎么行？我已经十六岁了，对我还不算不公平，但是对那些十二岁的'贡品'呢？"

"你错了。"April纠正道，"不公平的地方在于，要把你这样的菜鸟和其他杀人不眨眼的职业贡品扔进同一个赛场，实力和年龄无关。"

"好吧好吧！"Rachel颓然道，"Mike是中国人，他连鸡脚都敢吃。他的胜算都比我大。"

"好在饥饿游戏不止是比实力。关键是，得让观众喜欢你。这不只是一个电视直播秀，还是一场赌博，会有很多人下注，你只要能让足够多的人喜欢你，就能赢得足够多的赞助人，那就能获得比别人更多的胜算，明白？"

"赞助人会给我什么？"Rachel坐直了身子问。

"很多种可能，天寒地冻时的一根火柴，挨饿时的一条面包，都有可能救你一命。"

"太好了！我去叫Mike一起来听！"Rachel起身。

"难道你没有意识到Mike也是你的对手之一吗？"

"对啊，说的也是…可是，如果还有别人能赢的话，我希望是Mike，毕竟我们是一起来的。"Rachel笑着说完，离开了餐车。

April若有所思地用指尖敲打着桌子，"今年的比赛，也许会变得很不一样。"


	2. 开幕亮相

第二章

火车开进都城的时候，站台上满是迎接他们的人群。他们欢呼着朝火车挥着手，满脸是笑。Rachel不由自主地激动了起来，她跑到车窗边，灿烂地笑着，向人群挥着手回应他们的热情。

Mike叹了口气摇了摇头，April低声问她，"她是一直这样吗？"

Mike无奈地点了点头，"一直这样。"

April眯起眼睛，似乎笑了起来。

火车靠站。Terri拍了拍手，"准备下车吧，今天会是很繁忙的一天。Rachel，把你的脸从玻璃上摘下来，别傻笑了。"

下火车后，Rachel和Mike就被塞进不同的汽车，带去了不同的浴室。

她从来没有被这样清洗过，这让她觉得，自己是一块肉，或者一具等待被瞻仰遗容的尸体，而不是一个人。

她知道在这间浴室里不只她一个，因为她听到隔开几张浴帘的地方有人发出抱怨。冲洗，上肥皂，刷洗，剪指甲，理发，去毛。她被一男一女两名她都不知道该怎么称呼的人翻来覆去地折腾着，没有隐私，没有性别差异，那一男一女也没有把她当成需要隐私的人。也许在他们眼里，两个星期后就要去送死的贡品是不需要隐私的。所有的贡品全都在这个停尸房一样可怕的浴室里被当做案板上的鱼肉一般清洗着。

她看到那一男一女凑在一起窃窃私语，好奇地问，"怎么了？"

他们瞥了她一眼，继续窃窃私语。

Rachel再次问道，"怎么了？！"这次她的语气里有了些恼怒。

那男的犹豫地回答，"我们觉得，在把你交给Will前，应该再把你冲洗一次。"

"Will是谁？"Rachel并不让步，她的卫生习惯良好，就算吃不饱饭，她也会每天认认真真地洗澡。她不愿意因为穷就过得没有尊严。

"Will Schuester是你的造型师，他会负责你在比赛前所有的服装和造型。"

Rachel没有问更多的问题，只是躺着让他们继续洗刷自己。她听到其他人陆续离开的声音，别国的贡品都各自的设计师领走。有两个人路过她的浴帘前正低声赞叹着什么。

"今年第二区的贡品真是…没的说了。"

"完美，太完美了…"

Rachel的好奇心被激了起来。她坐了起来，企图探头到走道上看一看那个完美的贡品是什么样的，却一头撞到一个人的下巴。

如果说一个人总有一个特征会被人马上记住的话，那么无疑，这个中年男人有着一道很深裂缝的下巴就是他的招牌特征。

Rachel被吓了一跳，"对不起！！"她大声道歉。

"没关系。你就是十二区Rachel Berry对吧？"中年男人温和地笑笑，上下打量起了她，"我是你的造型师，Will Schuester。"

Will打量了她片刻，似乎对她的外形不甚满意。他琢磨着什么，在Rachel身边坐了下来，"你知道今天晚上的入场仪式，是你们第一次亮相，而你们穿的衣服，必须代表你们故乡的特色吧？"

Rachel点点头，她喜欢"故乡"这个词，而不是冷冰冰的"十二区"。作为产煤区，几乎每年的贡品都会穿得一身黑，然后被点燃，周身冒火地进场。第一年，很震撼，第二年，还算新鲜，随着时间的推移，所有人都看腻了。可是除了被点燃，还能有什么别的呢？

"我一直很好奇那些火焰是怎么产生的，为什么不会烫伤？"Rachel问。

"我不会点燃你，我打算玩点新花样。"Will胸有成竹地说。

"可是我想不出还有什么能代表十二区的。"Rachel摇了摇头。

"不用担心，"Will微笑了起来，"交给我。"

出场仪式的后台是Rachel到过最最吵闹最最混乱的地方，所有人都不知道在忙些什么地跑来跑去，她尴尬地站在马车上，手足无措。

她的褐色长发被编成了一条辫子垂在背后，她低头看了看自己的身体，除了金色的比基尼，以及腰间绑着的前后呼应的轻薄的紫色纱摆，她几乎算是赤裸着。见鬼，她看不出来这一身行头和"煤"或者"火"有什么关联。

她在马车的金属扶手上照了照自己的脸，Will给她画了一个可以说是性感妩媚的小烟熏妆，这和她十六岁的年龄不太相符，却和她身上这套比基尼颇为般配。也许Will想突出的是"惹火"吧，Rachel想。她不自信自己能不能达到他的预期。

Rachel回头看了看身后那辆马车上的Mike，却发现Mike仍然是他原先差不多的样子，只是换上了中国式的对襟短打功夫服，右手提着圆形的东方纸灯笼。还有就是他的马车和别人的都不一样，那是一辆和他的服装配套的木制中国式马车。

Rachel笑着朝Mike竖起了拇指，至少他有火。看来他遇到了不错的造型师，没有给他奇装异服也突出了他的异国情调。她看到Will身边站着一个温和的红发大眼睛的女人，那应该就是Mike的造型师吧。Rachel朝她挥了挥手，那个女人竟也微笑着朝她竖起两根拇指。

马车一辆辆往外驰去，她听到场上雷鸣般的喝彩和掌声，心里有一丝紧张。轮到她了，拉着她的两匹马训练有序地奔跑了起来。

她感到在她腰部附近的地方有一阵风吹了出来，马车上还隐藏着出风口吗？她疑惑着正要低头看，却听到观众席上疯了一样的喝彩。她不明就里地抬头看着大屏幕，上面正播放着她自己的身影。紫色的纱摆被风吹得在她的身后舞动了起来，。从纱摆的顶端开始燃烧成橙色的火花，在她身后翻卷着散开。不像往年的熊熊烈火，这道散落的火光就像是彗星一样，她拖着光华四射的彗尾向前飞奔。

她挺起胸膛，灿烂地笑着，朝观众席拼命招手，观众们也回馈给她最热烈的掌声和喝彩声。纱摆越烧越短，快要抵达终点时，紫色纱摆燃尽，Rachel身上只剩金色的比基尼，被追光灯照的闪闪发光，显露出她很好的身材比例，掩饰了她矮小个头带来的不足。

她知道自己欠Will一份很大的感谢。她变成了一份炙手可热的贡品，被摆在了神龛的正中央。

当马车终于在另一端的终点停稳后，Rachel兴奋地跳了下来，朝迎着她走来的一小群人走去，领头的是Terri。

"很出色的亮相！很出色！"Terri赞叹道，"你们两个都是，Rachel和Mike，你们各有特色，你们能听到观众的欢呼有多大声！"

Rachel得意地笑了起来。Mike卷了卷袖口，挠了挠头，"Emma说我应该穿中式的衣服时我还觉得这是个坏主意。"

Emma抿着嘴笑了笑，"这也是Will建议的。"说完她含情脉脉地看着Will。

"走吧，现在我带你们去你们的楼层。每个区都有自己的楼层，这次你们抽签抽到的是顶楼，十二层。"Terri打断Emma。

在转身跟着她离开之前，Rachel察觉到一股寒意。她边走边扭过头往后看。

在离她不远处的一驾马车上，站着一个女孩，正冷冷地盯着她看。Rachel愣了一下。她分辨不出那算是什么眼神。那不是杀气，因为她并没有本能地想要迎战。那也不是敌意，因为她并不觉得反感。

她打量着那个女孩，顿时意识到自己原以为自己的特色，其实并不算什么特色。

如果要说令人印象深刻的话，那个女孩的五官漂亮得让人无可挑剔，却留着一头色泽不均匀左右不对称的蓬乱粉色短发，左侧鼻翼带着一枚金色的鼻环，和Rachel的淡烟熏比起来，那个女孩的眼影更加浓重，奇怪的是，她漂亮的五官，白皙的皮肤和茶色的眼睛映衬着的庞克风格的奇怪妆容非但毫无违和感，反而显得独具一格的美。

更令Rachel吃惊的是她浑身上下散发出的冷傲气质。这不该是一名和她年龄相当的少女该有的气质。但是被她注视着，Rachel就感到心跳变得沉重。她不由紧张地咽了一口唾沫。

她稀里糊涂地被塞进电梯，看着电梯门缓缓关上，阻断了那个女孩的影像，这才松了一口气。

"刚刚那个粉色头发戴鼻环的女孩，她是谁？"缓过神来的Rachel问Will。

"没人会那么着急了解对手，第一个晚上总是很放松的，"Will对她的提问有些惊讶，"不过到了明天，你们将会进入训练场集体训练，到明天，你就会见到所有选手。所以，不要着急。"

"今天晚上让我们庆功吧！刚才的入场仪式值得我们喝上一杯！"April建议。

"我觉得，先别顾着喝酒，"Emma不自信地说，"我们还要想一想比赛前一晚的电视采访该准备什么衣服。"

"还有十天，不要着急，"April无所谓地说，"我相信你和Will的实力。"

"到时候你得好好教教他们怎么接受采访。"Terri嫌弃地对April说，"你的任务不比Will他们的轻。"

看着把脸贴在电梯玻璃上惊叹地看着地面越离越远的Rachel和Mike，Terri翻了个白眼，十二区的土包子。今年即使有Will和Emma把他们包装成绚烂夺目的样子，那也只能在入场式上骗骗人。到了电视采访的时候，她可不敢指望他们能说出什么拉得到赞助的话。

电梯把他们送到了顶楼后，又下到了第一层。第二区的团队走了进来，按下十一层。

Quinn Fabray一边摘下鼻环扔在地上，一边用手背抹掉嘴上的口红。她低头看了一眼手背上抹开的口红印，鲜红如血。


	3. 深夜楼顶

Rachel在巨大的床上辗转反侧，怎么也睡不着。她还是不习惯那么软的床垫和那么大的床。张开手掌用虎口之间的距离测量的床的大小，Rachel判断这张床比她自己家里的那张单人床宽了不止一倍。那么大的床，即使是Mercedes那样…结实的人，也用不着吧。

既然睡不着，不如去楼顶瞧瞧。Rachel对他们所住大楼顶上的天台很感兴趣。十二区没有那么高的大楼，她很想知道从这上面往下望的话会看到都城怎么样的风景。

十二楼的电梯门边就是通往天台的楼梯，或者说，整幢大楼的逃生梯之一。只是在饥饿游戏期间，为了防止比必要的交集，平时通往每层的门都是封闭的，除了作为顶楼的十二楼。

Rachel知道她是唯一一个会上到天台的人，因为不管是April，Mike，还是他们团队的其他人，看起来都对她刚一得知他们的头顶上就是天台就忍不住想要上来看看的提议无动于衷。

所以，当她在天台上看到还有其他人时，不免吓了一大跳。

天台的边缘坐着一个人，从背影分辨不出是谁。

不远处的另一幢大楼外墙是巨大的屏幕，正在重播着前一晚的出场仪式。在那幢楼下围观的都城居民依然在每一个贡品出场时欢呼着。

天台上风很大，那个人的头发被吹乱了。巨大屏幕辐射出五颜六色的光芒让那个人的身影也跟着变化着光彩，Rachel还是看不清她是谁。

"我想他们喜欢我们。"Rachel说。

"如果喜欢看我们自相残杀也算喜欢的话。"略带鼻音的女声头也不回地回答。

Rachel慢慢向她走近，"我睡不着。你也是吗？"

"你不停在房间里跑来跑去，那样很吵。"

Rachel愣了一下，但马上明白过来，这个女生一定是住在她楼下的第十一层。"对不起，在十二区，我们住的都是平房，我忘了楼下还有人。太抱歉了。"她忽然想到了什么，问题脱口而出，"你是怎么知道我住在十二楼的？"

那个女生转过头，皱着眉头瞥了她一眼，似乎对她忽略了显而易见的事实感到不满，也可能是对她的提问感到多余，"十二区的Rachel Berry，你的声音…你很大声。"

是她。是那个粉色头发的女生。只是现在她的发色肯定不再是粉色，Rachel在变幻的灯光下看不清她最真实的样子。唯一可以肯定的是，她卸了妆，露出本来的样子。她是Rachel见过最漂亮的女孩。不是说十二区一个漂亮姑娘都没有，只是贫穷让愁苦变成了她们日常的表情。而眼前的这个女生，她的自信和笃定显示了她的背景。Rachel猜她应该来自较为富饶的行政区—肯定不是八区以后的那些。

Rachel不由紧张起来。"对不起，我…我还不知道你的名字。"Rachel不好意思地为自己开脱。

Quinn没有理会，又转回过头，继续背对着她，不再说话。

Rachel觉得自己很傻，因为，背对着她的这个女孩只是听她的声音就认出了她。

她走到她身边坐了下来。

"你是怎么上来的？"Rachel侧过脸问她，"我还以为楼梯是封住的。"她的侧脸轮廓非常漂亮，甚至比正面更漂亮。Rachel很想盯着她多看几眼，可她却忙转过脸，不让自己显得太失礼。

"我把锁砸了。我不想看房间里的假风景。"

"这样做符合规定吗？"Rachel惊问。她倒是挺喜欢房间里正面墙那么大的超级无比清晰的电子显示器，她刚刚把画面调到了海。她这辈子从来都没有见过大海，身临其境的画面和逼真的海浪的声音让她沉迷。

"你可以去告发我，也许他们会取消我的比赛资格。"女孩冷笑了一声。

她的回答让Rachel再次觉得自己很傻。是啊，她们已经是贡品了，还能有什么更加糟糕的处罚？她干脆不再说话，和身边的女孩一起看着远方的大屏幕。

画面上正放到十一区的男贡品出场，下一个就是Rachel，她不由兴奋了起来。

"下一个就是我！"Rachel指着大屏幕说。

女孩一言不发站了起来。

"你要走？"Rachel仰头看着他问。

"我不想再看一次你的出场。"她扭头俯看了Rachel一眼。又是那种眼神，在入场式之后她盯着Rachel看的那种，Rachel无法定义的眼神。

她转身径直朝楼梯口走去。

"晚安！明天训练场见！"Rachel的道别并没有赢得任何回应，她看着她在身后关上楼梯口的门，才把头转回来。

重新将目光投向大屏幕的他，正好看到马车上神采飞扬的自己。Rachel不禁窘迫了起来。

和那个女孩的孤傲冷峻相比，自己裂开大嘴那笑到让人能看到小舌头的样子，简直太傻了。

难怪她不愿意多看一次。

话说回来，她到底是谁？第几区的贡品？叫什么名字？为什么她要用那样的眼神看着自己？Rachel的思绪被打乱了，她无心再看自己引起巨大轰动的入场仪式。

Rachel在楼顶多呆了片刻，才下到十二楼。这次她踮起了脚尖蹑手蹑脚回到自己房间，这样楼下的女生就不会被打搅到了吧。

她看了一眼时钟，计算着还能睡多久就得起床去训练场。不知道为什么，她竟然有些期待第二天的集中训练，因为到了第二天，她就能解开心里的那些问题。

进入训练场的瞬间，Rachel就感觉到了和前一晚截然不同的气氛。如果前一晚的入场式是一场狂欢的话，那训练场里的短兵相间就是充满了敌意和杀气。

早餐时，April简单介绍了训练场的规则。很简单，不许和任何其他贡品动手。可以找陪练，可以在模拟室里任意练习，就是不允许和其他人动手。

Rachel本来也没打算和任何人过招，她躲还来不及，所以，这规定很好。令她惊讶的是，她原以为大家都会和她一样，能不参与实战演练就不参与，上上生存技能课，学学怎么生火，在伪装课上化化妆什么的，可是没想到，大部分人都选择了陪练。

也许真刀实枪的和人对打，才能让他们在真的开始比赛时找到杀戮的感觉。

Rachel有些发懵，她的目光在人群里扫视，看着这些不久就会把兵器对准她的人，第一次真正开始意识到，自己进入了饥饿游戏意味着什么。

杀，或者被杀。或者，杀，以及被杀。

想着她可能夺取别人的生命，她的胃抽紧了。别说杀人了，她连一只鸡都没杀过。在十二区的时候，每当断粮时，和其他饿得走投无路的人一样，她都会违反规定偷偷跑到树林里去找吃的。和别人不同的是，她从来不会去捕猎松鼠、野鸡这些动物，而是采集野果，可食用的花朵嫩叶，捡拾成熟掉落的坚果。宁可吃不上肉，她也不愿意伤及别的动物的性命。她从来没有杀过生，从来没有。她没法想象手里流淌着别人的血会是怎么样的情形。

她微微颤抖了起来。混蛋，她在心里骂自己。不可以显示出软弱，那样太危险了。

她求助地看向Mike，却惊讶地发现他已经开始在兵器库寻找着适合他的武器。

"没关系的，不用紧张。"一个温柔的声音在耳边响起，Rachel惊讶地转过头，看到一名比她的体积大了一倍的黑人少女笑意盈盈地看着她。

"我…我没有紧张，"Rachel调整了一下呼吸，故作轻松地回答，"不用担心我，姐妹。"

少女笑意更浓，"那就好。还有，别叫我姐妹，我是男的。"

Rachel的下巴都要掉到地板上了，见鬼了，男的？！

"对不起！可是，你…你…很漂亮。"Rachel结结巴巴地不知道怎么说才合适。

"自我介绍一下吧，我叫Wade，来自十一区。你也可以叫我Unique。"Unique笑眯眯的，并没有对Rachel的话生气。

"Rachel Berry，来自十二区，很高兴认识你。"Rachel和Unique握了握手。

"喂！Unique！你在跟那丫头说什么？"不远处一个浑厚的声音喊。Rachel望去，看到一个很胖的戴着眼镜的女孩满脸怀疑地看着她，"你该不会是想和其他贡品交朋友吧？"

"Lauren，我的同乡。"Unique简单地介绍，"别介意，她其实人挺好。"Rachel理解地点了点头。她看得出Lauren是在虚张声势。十一区的人都长得很胖，那不是因为他们富裕，正相反，他们就像是都城的泔脚桶，食物来源尽是些高热量低营养的垃圾食品。他们跑不快，这成了他们的致命伤。在饥饿游戏的赛场上十一区和十二区向来都是难兄难弟，她对Unique和Lauren报以同命相连的同情。

"那么，回头见了，Rachel。"Unique点了点头，微微一笑，转身离开。

"回头见！"Rachel大声道别。Unique，她记住了他的名字，他真的很独特。

Rachel没有马上开始训练，而是继续观察了那些贡品，同时在人群里搜寻着那个女孩。

她看到一个个头比她还要矮上一大截，戴着眼镜笑容很灿烂的亚洲女孩，在她身边的是一个头发蓬松得像一朵云一样同样戴着眼镜的微胖男孩。她猜他们是提供科技产业的第三区的贡品。

Rachel把头扭向另一边，她看到一个个头不高的金发女孩，正把手搭在一个十分英俊的不那么黑的黑人小伙胸口媚笑着，小伙一脸不耐烦。他们的骨架上都附着线条流畅的活肌肉，这是长期训练的结果，Rachel猜想他们是传说中的职业贡品。

他的视线穿过人群，找到了昨晚的那个少女，这次她没有在看她，而是和身边脱了上衣裸着无毛的上身，露出一身鼓鼓的肌肉的男孩说着什么。Rachel见她没有留意自己，就仔细打量起了她的样貌。她的发色是金色的，她没有戴鼻环，也没有涂眼影。所有的人都穿着统一的训练服，可是她却把训练服穿得那么好看。Rachel忘了继续观察其他贡品，只把目光锁定在她的身上。

"你在看什么？"Mike选了一柄长矛来到她边上，顺着她的目光往前看，Rachel慌忙转过头，不想让Mike知道她在看谁。

"我在认人。"Rachel含糊地说，"不过我才认了不到一半。"

Mike好笑地摇了摇头，"你不需要认识全部，这里的一半的人会在进入游戏的第一天就死去。"


	4. 职业贡品

一想到自己可能就是会在第一天死去的那一半贡品之一，Rachel不由自主抬头又朝那个女孩望了过去。

她看上去很强。Rachel猜测着她获胜的可能性。

这一眼正好和那个女孩的视线对上，见她正回望着自己，Rachel友好地朝她挥了挥手，她却转过身走开了。

"你是在向Quinn Fabray打招呼？！"Mike震惊地问他。

"她的名字是Quinn Fabray？"Rachel低声重复了一遍她的名字，"Quinn，我还不认识叫Quinn的人。"

"别叫了，你疯了吗？"Mike压低声音，把她拉到一边，"你知道她是谁吗？"

"知道啊，"Rachel误会了Mike 的问题，朝Quinn指了指，"昨天她的头发是粉色的，我认得出来。我还知道她就住在我们楼下，十一楼"

"我没有问你这个。"Mike犹豫了一下，有些心虚地说，"昨天我自己看了Terri留下的资料。"

Rachel愣了一下，"你一个人先看了？"

"我很抱歉，可是我是亚洲人，你懂的。"Mike尴尬地挠了挠头，"我习惯了预习。"

"我没有生气。"Rachel在心里叹息，回想起April在来时的火车上对她说的话—难道你没有意识到Mike也是你的对手之一吗？

Mike低语，"听着，在这个训练场里，有几个人，你必须离他们远一点。Quinn Fabray就是其中之一。"

"为什么？"Rachel问，"我知道到最后都得拼个你死我活，可是那也是十天后的事了，为什么现在就要开始互相提防？"

"因为他们和我们不一样，他们是职业贡品。他们从小接受的就是怎样杀人的训练！第二区的Quinn Fabray，可以眼睛都不眨一下的把你干掉，而你却还朝她挥手，"Mike气呼呼地反问，"你不想招得她在比赛第一天就干掉你吧？"

"你在说什么？她…她是职业贡品？"Rachel不可置信地望向Quinn。

她当然知道什么是职业贡品。

可怕的职业贡品。

她本以为职业贡品都是一副婊样。就像前一年，获胜的是第一区一个叫Bree的女职业贡品，她在饥饿游戏中捕获的对手，都会被她戏耍一番再弄死。就好像，她并不是为了自己能活下去才杀死对手，只是为了施虐的乐趣。Tina在一开赛就落在她的手里，被她逼着换上公主裙后溺毙在猪血桶里。Bree边哈哈大笑着擦掉手上的猪血边抬头等待炮声的画面还历历在目。

Rachel忽然明白了为什么Mike会那么在意。

"对不起，Mike。我不知道。"Rachel又朝Quinn看了看，她正飞快地攀爬着绳梯，紧随其后的是那个没穿上衣的男孩。

"我们要应付的，可不止Quinn Fabray一个职业贡品。她身后的是Brody Weston，和她一样，来自第二区。"Mike抬了抬下巴示意Rachel看另一边，"那是第一区的Jake Pukerman和Kitty Wilde，他们四个都是职业贡品，他们都是志愿参加这次的饥饿游戏的。你必须躲着他们，明白吗？"Mike警告她。

Rachel咽了口唾沫，重重点了点头。她再次看了看那四个职业贡品，这才看出Quinn和其他三个人的共同点。他们都健康俊美，岁数相当，在训练场上游刃有余。不像其他区的贡品，大的大小的小矮的矮胖的胖，笨手笨脚地接受着训练。

"那么，你想好从哪个项目练起了吗？"Mike双手握住长矛的尾端，抖动了几下，适应着重量和弹性，"体能？伪装？捕猎？搏斗？"

"我…我不知道。"Rachel挫败地说，"没有一项是我擅长的。"

"那你也许可以装弱，以前也有过扮猪吃老虎的先例，"Mike建议她，又马上刻意强调，"不过我丑话说在前头，要是真的有人想杀你，你也别指望我…我自身难保。"

"我明白。"Rachel想朝他笑一笑来表示自己的理解，可是她第一次笑不出来。

"无论如何，找个东西开始训练吧，凡事都不好说，要是真有绝对优势的话，也不可能每个区都出过优胜者。"Mike看她苦着脸，自知言中，摸着后劲想着安慰的话，"想想April，她那么矮小都能赢，你总比她高一些。"

Rachel努力朝他笑了笑，虽然这并不好笑，"今天晚上我们得问问她是怎么赢的。也许能帮上我们很大的忙。"

"今天晚上要做的事情很多，你还要把所有贡品的资料都看熟。"Mike再一次朝职业选手的方向使了个眼色，"第一条就是，对他们，有多远躲多远。"

Rachel再次朝不费吹灰之力就爬上绳梯顶端，一翻身跳下三米的高度，就势滚地缓冲，再一跃而起的Quinn，行云流水的整套动作让她心惊不已。她要是想杀了自己，那是分分钟的事。

跟在Quinn身后落地的Brody起身后自得地环顾四周，就好像等着评委给他打分一样。当他看到Rachel和Mike正朝他们看，便露出一口白牙，朝Rachel挤了挤眼睛。

Rachel怀疑自己眼花了，她好像看到Brody的胸肌蠕动了几下。这算第二区的礼节吗？

MIke防备地回瞪他，拉过Rachel的肩朝兵器架走去，"走，别理他。"

Rachel回头又看了Brody一眼，他看起来很友善，而且刚刚他似乎在向她…调情？这倒是前所未有的情形。

见她转头，Brody又笑着抬了抬交叉在胸前的右手，Rachel忙转过头，他无毛的躯干出了汗像是打过蜡的汽车一样闪闪发亮，她可欣赏不来。在她转过头的一瞬间似乎看到Quinn又一次冷冷地在看她，而这一次她的眼神里多了一丝让她心里发毛的东西。

一定是Mike的警告起了作用，她现在不想和她有什么交流。

晚餐依然丰盛到令他们目不暇接，所有的菜式都和火车上的不同，食材和味道都上了不止一个档次。Rachel什么也不挑地随机从餐桌上选取着食物，顾不得形象地大嚼着，她饿坏了。Terri也不再管他们的用餐礼仪之类的细节，而是埋头翻看着当天公布的训练记录。

力量慢慢又充满了她虚脱的身体。

"看来有人训练很卖力啊。"April喝着杯子里的whiskey说。

Rachel努力想要把嘴里的食物吞咽下去再答话，看她辛苦的样子，Mike替她回答道，"Rachel她适应得很快，上午的训练还跟不上我，到了下午就已经差不多可以和其他贡品保持进度了。"

"今天Mike接受冷兵器，伪装术和障碍翻越的训练，Rachel是伪装术，体能和翻越障碍。"Terri念着记录，"三项训练中，Mike的冷兵器得分最高，伪装术得分最低。Rachel的伪装术得分最高，体能得分最低。"

"打住，打住，"April对这些记录并没太大兴趣，"这只是第一天。"

"我们一共就只有十天时间，不是吗？"Rachel吃饱了，向后靠在椅背上长长舒出一口气，她觉得自己又重新活了过来。

"这个，得看你从哪个方面去看了。从好了看，是的，每当你多学一些新的技巧，你就比先前多了一丝活下去的机会。从坏的角度看，拜托，十天能有什么用？你能打得赢训练了十几年的职业贡品？你都见过他们了，对吧？"April泼着冷水，"倒不如在这十天里尽可能多吃，把自己吃得胖一点，这样才能多活几天。瞧你们瘦的。"

"这就是你的建议吗？作为导师的建议？尽可能长胖？!"Mike不可置信地反问。

April完全不理会他话语里的不满，"很多时候大部分贡品的死因是饿死，冷死，脱水，被毒虫咬死，而不是被其他贡品杀死的。我还以为你很聪明。"

Mike生着闷气不再开口，Terri气呼呼地指责April，"你不用每一年都这样打击你的学生，还是说你太喜欢都城，才不肯放弃每年做导师的机会来玩上两个礼拜？"

"闭嘴，你以为我乐意每年都看着我老乡的孩子们送死？"April一巴掌拍在桌上，"你以为我乐意每年都回到这个该死的地方，每年都刷新一次记忆？！你以为除了你们这些都城的怪胎，还会有人喜欢饥饿游戏？！"

Mike看到一直懒洋洋的April忽然发飙，惊得不敢动弹。

"April老师，我觉得我已经开始长肉了！"Rachel摸着圆滚滚的肚子赶忙打着圆场，"而且今天的训练项目都很有用，我想我至少可以躲上几天。"

April和Terri互相瞪了几秒钟，又一起别开视线。现在不是内讧的时候。

"对你们两个来说，我的看法是，能躲就躲，尽量避免和任何人的正面对抗。我是说任何人，包括十一区的那两个胖子，还有第十区那两个嗑药的。你们都认识所有的贡品了吧？"April没好气地问。

Mike抢在前头回答，"看过资料，今天在训练场上也都见过面了，不过最好还是听你再讲解一次。你才是老师。"

"今年收割日的录像呢？"April指使Terri，"所有赛区的？"

Terri走到播放器前打开录像资料，"我把入场式的录像也带来了。这个时候其他赛区也在研究我们。"

所有人都聚集到沙发前落座，April没有忘记待上她的酒杯，"让他们研究吧，十二区永远都像一张白纸。"

"等着我们去书写未来吗？"Rachel憧憬地问。

"等着被他们搓圆揉扁，再撕个粉碎。"April一边按下播放键一边回答。

观看收割日的录像是一种煎熬。所有被收割者抽到名字的贡品都是相似的表情，震惊，木然，恐惧，绝望。有几个当场崩溃瘫坐在地上痛哭流涕。Rachel从心里怜悯着他们，还没开赛就显露出懦弱，那无疑是把自己拱手送给死神，她认出精神崩溃的那几个在今天的训练场上也是一副好死不活的样子，她都没又花时间去认他们。他们已经放弃希望了，就好像他们是来等死的。

"别的选手就是这样了，很直观，基本从他们的体态就能看出战斗力。只有第三区的Jacob和Sunshine需要特别注意，"April将图片又调回第三区，"对，就是他们，技术宅，怪咖，他们区一直都诡计多端，小心别着了他们的道。"April提醒道，"他们的导师拉了电网电死了其他贡品，他至今吃不了烤肉。"

Rachel感到一阵反胃，她刚刚才吃了好几条烤肋排。

"职业贡品，他们从来都是联合行动的吗？"Mike问道。

"从来都是，他们喜欢结盟，一直到人死的差不多了他们才会分开，再次见面就变成你死我活的敌手。"April已经有点醉意，"你们唯一的胜算，是躲起来等到他们的联盟解除。"

"你就是这样赢的吗？"Mike又问，"躲起来等他们自相残杀。"

Terri斜着眼看了April一眼，显然她这几年已经听过很多次April的故事。

"我？我根本没有赢。"April好像想到了什么可笑的事情一样，呵呵笑了起来，"我只是活了下来。"

"我不懂，活下来不就是赢了吗？"Rachel问。

"没有人赢，所有的人都输了。我也输了。我只是活了下来。"April哑着嗓子说，"他杀了她，她杀了他，他杀了他，他杀了她。我的同伴保护我一直到最后，然后他也被杀了。他重创了最后那个男孩，我跟踪了他两天，直到他的伤口发炎腐烂。我活到了最后。就是这样。"

说完，她喝干了手里的酒，"你们现在知道了，我没有赢，我只是活了下来。所以我对你们的建议只有，活下去。"说完她撂下酒杯走了。

Rachel和Mike面面相觑。他们明白了April一直在说的话，也明白了她消极的态度从何而来。白天辛苦训练积攒起来的一点点希望瞬间被击垮，Mike一言不发起身离开。

Rachel呆呆地坐着，寻思着自己的出路。

"你们从来不知道April的故事吗？"Terri问道，"第十二区从来没有宣传过你们的'英雄'？"

"没有。"Rachel恍惚地说，"所有人只知道她爱喝酒，很多人都怪她二十年都没有辅导出一个优胜者。没有人提起她那年的比赛。"

Terri看了她片刻，"所以你们也不知道，她的同伴是她的未婚夫了？"

"什么？！"

Terri似乎苦笑了一下，"她的未婚夫在她被抽中之后作为志愿者替下了被抽中名字的那个男孩。美好的爱情故事，嗯？April年轻时较小甜美，是都城的宠儿，获得很多赞助。她的未婚夫是你们区出过的唯一的志愿者。不懂政治宣传的浪漫的十二区。"

Rachel不知道该回什么话才好，她呆坐着，两手紧紧互握。她明白为什么十二区没有宣传April的故事。这二十年来，他们区的生活每况愈下，现在他们最不需要的就是无谓的浪漫。等她从思绪中回过神来，Terri不知什么时候已经离开，电视上正在播放开幕式，Sylvester总统刚刚发完言，观众席热闹非凡地等待着贡品们的入场。

她拿起遥控，按下快进，第一驾马车拉着Kitty，第二驾马车拉着Jake，以快四倍的速度奔跑着。他们都讨好地笑着朝观众们挥着手跑过全程，快四倍的快进让他们的动作神态显得异常滑稽可笑。

她按回播放键。

Quinn Fabray 的马车跑了过来，她没有笑，只是纹丝不动地站在马车上。观众的欢呼并没有引起她的任何反应，她只是注视着前方未知的焦点。摄像机一次也没有捕捉到她的目光。

Rachel按下停止，屏幕全黑。

她吸了口气，又按下四倍倒退键，几秒后重新按下播放键。

她第一次注意到，Quinn的眼睛是一种奇异的颜色，浅褐色的虹膜似乎夹杂着绿色的光斑。她看呆了。


	5. 深蓝海底

第五章

Rachel在黑暗中屏息倾听，除了寂静，她什么也听不到。

她看了一眼时钟，已过午夜。她毫无睡意，摸索到墙体电子显示器的遥控，按下"浅海全景"。瞬间房间的六个面全都变成了波光粼粼的蓝色。Rachel好像失去了重力，她感觉自己不是平躺在床上，而是脸朝下漂浮在海里。

海里那么安静。没有矿场夜班的鸣号，没有被风扬起的煤屑掉落在薄薄的铁皮屋顶上的沙沙声。

她头顶上的天花板不能传来任何声响，所以她无法确定天台上有没有人。

同样无法确定的，是她到底希不希望天台上有人。她只知道自己需要确定，而确定了之后她要不要上去，她没想过。

她又看了一眼时间，推想着这时候应该所有人都睡了，就以最小幅度的动作蹑手蹑脚下了床，穿过客厅，打开门，走上通往天台的楼梯。

她用力推开天台门，半夜里的风很大，她扶住门，小心地探头张望了一下，没人。

她松了口气，感到一阵轻松，又有一些失落。扶着门站了片刻，她觉得有些冷，就决定回房。一转身，她差点撞上Quinn。

受到惊吓的Rachel心脏猛跳，"对不起，"她说，"我不知道你在我后面。"

Quinn问，"你要走…还是才来？"

Rachel扶着门不置可否。

Quinn侧身从她身边挤过楼梯，Rachel赶紧往边上缩了缩。

Quinn扭头看了她一眼，"走的时候把门关上。"说完她走上了天台。

Rachel点点头，在她和Quinn之间关上了门。

她听到风钻进门缝发出小小的呼啸声，这是她熟悉的声音，她想着不知道房间里有没有隐藏的音响设备，她可以调出一些熟悉的声音好让自己睡着。她忽然开始担心今晚又是自己把Quinn给吵醒的，有了一丝愧疚。胡思乱想了一阵，她退回到自己的房间里，躺在床上盯着天花板看，试图听到一丝楼顶的动静，可是还是什么声音也没有。

她不知道自己听了多久，是什么时候睡着的，醒来时，她的房间还是一片蓝色。

她想好了今天的训练内容，她要学会游泳。

进入训练场之后，Rachel谁也不理，径直走进了游泳区域。

她换上连体泳装，戴上泳镜，把自己浸在这个宽两米，长三米，深一米二的训练池里。一到水里，泳镜上显示出不同泳姿的示意动作，水流也随着示意轻轻托举着她的肢体，提示她应该怎样摆臂蹬腿。水流或急或缓地流过她的体侧，让她有种自己已经在往前游的错觉。她盯着泳镜显示屏上的难度表，眨了眨眼，调高了系数，瞬间水流不再承托她的身体，她的手触到了池底。她站起身，喘了口气。

"你知道，当你的体脂含量达到一定比例时，你的密度就会比水小，那你就算不会游泳，也能浮在水面上。"一个不自信的男人在她身边说。

Rachel吓了一跳，忙摘下泳镜，转身一看，是Jacob。他穿着泳裤，露出白白胖胖青蛙样的身子，正热切地看着她。

"谢谢你，Jacob…我还是想学会自己游泳。"Rachel尽量礼貌地回答。

"你为什么不穿比基尼泳装？"Jacob扶了扶眼镜，"你入场那天那身比基尼太美了，Rachel Berry，你应该换上那身。"

"那身不是用来练习游泳的，训练时我们必须统一着装，对吧？"Rachel耐心地回答，心里却非常希望他能离开。

事与愿违，Jacob换上泳镜，慢慢跳进她边上那个训练池，"我想陪你一起练，你不介意吧？"

"当然不介意，请随意。"Rachel看了看训练场的别的区域，没有更多的人有意加入他们，看来她得独自忍受Jacob。

Jacob笨拙地仰面倒在水面上，肚子和脸果然浮在了水面上，"你看，我说的没错吧。"他得意地喊道。

他的样子太滑稽了，Rachel忍不住大笑了起来，"可是你总不能靠漂浮来到达河对岸。"

"如果我能有一杆鱼竿的话，就能抛竿到对岸，勾住随便什么东西，树也好，岩石缝隙也好，然后收杆。你猜怎么，我就把我自己钓上岸啦。"Jacob说着半疯半傻的蠢话。

Rachel想象了一下他白白胖胖的身子浮在水里摇着钓竿线盘往河对岸浮去的情景，觉得那画面也太逗了，就又笑了起来，"那先预祝你的计划能成功。"

她重新戴上泳镜前，似乎看到Quinn朝这边望了过来，她赶忙重新把自己浸入训练池，开大水流奋力练了起来。

午餐时Jacob也尾随着Rachel进了餐厅，从更衣室出来Rachel想赶紧走开，可是Jacob像是附体了一样紧紧跟了上来。Rachel不知道他是什么意思，只是本能的想要逃开。她一边出于礼貌耐心地回答着Jacob的古怪问题，一边在餐厅里寻找着Mike，却惊讶地发现他正和Sunshine坐在一起有说有笑地吃着饭。

Rachel明明记得昨晚April让他们要防着第三区的时候，Mike很认真地在记着笔记。她有些搞不懂他在想什么。

"看来我们要结盟啦！"Jacob兴高采烈地宣布。

"结盟？！"Rachel意外地问，"我还以为只有职业贡品之间才结盟。"

"谁都可以结盟，你看，两个亚洲人，两个犹太人，今年第三区和十二区像是说好了一样。"Jacob指指他们，又指指Mike和Sunshine。他的头发吹干之后更加蓬松了，像一坨羊毛一样顶在头顶上，Rachel想着要是真的和第三区结盟，到了半夜冷得不行了倒是可以把他的头发剃下来御寒。

"你就是Jacob？"

谈话被突如其来的质问打断了，Rachel和Jacob都扭头看过去，是第一区的Jake。他正叉着胳膊站在Jacob面前，从比他整整高出一个头的位置俯视他。

"是的。你好，Jake。"Jacob颤颤巍巍地向他伸出一截右手，好像随时准备缩手逃跑一样。

Jake突然伸出双手扶住Jacob的脑袋两侧，Jacob吓得惊叫一声闭上眼。

"你不可以在游戏开始前攻击任何人！"Rachel冲上去拽Jake的胳膊，"放开他！你这是违规！"

Jake挑衅地上下打量了一下Rachel，根本不理会她的又拉又拽，"谁说我要攻击他？"

Jake低头在Jacob吓出汗的大脑门上亲了一下，"认领了！"

说完他放开Jacob，环顾餐厅里盯着他们看的所有贡品，用眼神确保他们都明白发生了什么事。

Jacob吓得瘫坐在地上，Rachel看到Sunshine捂上嘴，Mike则是一脸诧异。

Rachel并不明白这是什么意思，可是她从Jacob的状态不难看出，被"认领"并不是一件好事。

"为…为什么？"Jacob带着哭腔问。

Jake低头哼了一声，"因为你的名字和我的太像了，每次别人叫你我都以为是在喊我。"

"就因为这个你就要杀了我？！"

Jake不以为然地耸耸肩，"不然呢？"

Kitty假笑着过来边拉Jake边劝Jacob说，"好了，四眼，别哭了，想想好的一面吧，除了Jake别人谁都不会对你出手，这不是挺好的吗？Jake出手很快，一定会帮你在游戏开始的五分钟里寻求解脱的。乖，快起来去吃饭吧。"

他们在离开前又看了Rachel一眼，"抱歉，破坏了你们的结盟。现在第三区已经完蛋了，十二区另找别家吧。"

Rachel和跑过来的Sunshine从地上扶起哭个不停的Jacob，她猛眨眼，刚刚几分钟里发生的事情信息量太大，她需要消化。

第三区和十二区的差点结盟意味着什么，认领意味着什么，这场饥饿游戏意味着什么，这里面有太多潜规则是她所不知道的，她开始后悔以往每一年的比赛她都尽量回避不去观看。

她开始明白过来，hunger games的深意。

不是饥饿游戏，不是的。

是饥饿的猎物。

他们全部都是待杀的猎物。

Rachel真正理解了Mike让她离Quinn远一点是什么意思。不要惹到他们。

她从来只想到不能示弱，却没想到不能树敌，因为本来她以为以她的实力是不可能树敌的，她太弱了，别人都不高兴以她为敌。

在看到弱鸡Jacob仅仅是因为姓名犯了忌就横遭认领后，令Rachel吃惊的不是Jacob的精神崩溃，不是Mike的冷静，也不是Sunshine迅速和Jacob划清界限的举动，而是其他贡品的改变。他们好像忽然想起来还有"认领"这回事，都开始改变策略。

他们开始畏首畏尾。第一天态度强悍的Lauren竟不再练习摔角，而是跑去学习打绳结，她那十根像法兰克福香肠一样胖胖的手指怎么样也串不好一个结。而Sunshine对Jacob表示了她的无比同情和爱莫能助后，就再也没有在他附近出现过。Jacob像是自带结界一样，以他为中心的三米之内一个人都没有。

谁也不想再被认领。

Mike在Rachel与其说是进餐，不如说是食不知味地吞咽的过程中，小声告诉她"认领"的意思。

这是贡品之间私下的一套游戏规则，都城的主办者知道有这事，可是从来都睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为每次出现"认领"的情况，游戏都会变得更精彩。

简单说，一旦一个贡品宣布他认领了另一个，那么除了他之外，别的贡品就不能对被认领者动手。他变成了独享的猎物，除非认领者在他之前死掉—就Jacob的情况看，Jake在他之前被杀死的可能性几乎是零。

以前有过这样的先例，在训练场互相看不顺眼的贡品不约而同互相认领，他们之间的那场争斗往往会变成那一届比赛里最精彩的杀戮时刻。

而认领的人数，虽然从来没有明确规定，可所有人都知道，只能是一个。以前曾经有过太自大的职业贡品试图认领好几个对手，游戏设计者知道后马上进行了干预，他不想看到在竞技场里发生太多次其他人和被认领者遭遇却回避搏杀的情况。

而结盟，Mike用更加简单的方法告诉Rachel，对强者来说，那叫强强联手，对弱者来说，叫找个垫背的。导师通常不主张弱者之间的结盟，在他们看来，那是把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。他们更倾向于让同一个区的贡品各顾各的。

Rachel心想，这种私底下的弱队结盟，并不是出于奉献精神的同病相怜，而是互相防着又随时会出卖对方的短暂共存。她猜想Mike会选第三区，一来是想利用他们的脑子，二来是在体能上有优势—真要遇上追杀，她和Mike还是跑得过Sunshine和Jacob的。而Sunshine会同意，想的可能是一样的—Mike脑子好，而至少她还跑得过Jacob。

"你不该为Jacob出头，"Mike低声责备Rachel，"Sunshine都没动，你瞎起什么劲。幸好他们没有把矛头转向你。"

Rachel机械地吞咽着能为她补充体力的东西，一种东西在她心里滋长。

她知道Mike昨天不是说着玩的，真要大敌当前他可不会帮自己。

她得靠自己。

既然眼下所有的东西都是被动的，无从把握的，那她就只能把可以把握的事情做到最好。

吃完饭，过了规定的休息时间，Rachel又重新回到泳池，更加拼命地练了起来。

在其他贡品都开始转战伪装，陷阱，结绳，辨认有毒植物时，只有她在消耗着体力。

她在那一天掌握了可以掌握的全部泳姿。

当天训练结束，她从泳池里爬出来时，才察觉到手脚和小腹有多累。

她一瘸一拐地从淋浴房出来，整个训练场空荡荡的。

"如果我是你，就会在晚餐前去做个全身推拿。"

Rachel忍着浑身肌肉酸疼慢慢转身。其实不用转身她就听出了是谁。

是Quinn。

Rachel咬着牙不说话。在Jake认领了Jacob之后，和Kitty一起回到了Brody和Quinn的餐桌边。Brody微笑着和他击掌，就好像是庆祝什么盛举。Quinn从头到尾都没有抬过眼，一直埋头扒拉着午餐，就好像她对训练场里的事情无动于衷。

Rachel清楚，他们是一伙的，他们都是职业贡品，他们本质上都是一样的。她应该做的只有离他们远远的。

可是她从第一天就隐约察觉到Quinn的不同。就算是和Brody他们在一起说着话，她也是孤独的。人越多她就越会把自己孤立开来。只有在半夜的天台上，真正一个人的时候，她才会放松一些。

而那样的时刻又总是被她破坏。

就像现在，在Rachel一瘸一拐地走出来之前，Quinn一个人的独处时间才让她有了现在放松的表情和语气。Rachel不知道该怎么才能让她保持，而不是恢复到一整个白天那样面无表情的样子。

在认识Quinn之前，她不知道面无表情本身也是一种表情。

她的不说话让气氛有些尴尬，Quinn抬头看了看挑高的观赏席，几天后游戏设计者就会在那里对他们逐一评估，而现在那里空荡荡的什么人也没有。

Rachel清了清嗓子，"我会去推拿的。谢谢你。"

"还有一件事，"Quinn转过头郑重其事地说。

Rachel心想，好啊，终于到真题了，她在心里拿出迎战的姿态。

"你今天揍了Jake…"

"对不起，我可没揍他，我只是企图阻止他伤害Jacob！"Rachel打断她，"你不能颠倒是非！"

Quinn皱了皱眉头，"随便吧。你今天动了Jake，他自己也许并不在意，可那个Kitty，她一直以Jake的女朋友自居，留神，她也许会对你不利。"

"怎么个不利法？"Rachel问，"认领我？"

"不，她不会认领任何人，但也许会指使别人来刁难你。"Quinn哼了一声，似乎并不喜欢Kitty的做派。

Rachel狐疑地看着Quinn，"你们不都是自己人吗？"

"他们不是自己人。"

"我更不是。为什么要告诉我这些？"Rachel追问。

Quinn没有回答，只是又看了她一眼，便留下Rachel一个人，离开了训练场。


	6. 你的眼睛

第六章

Rachel刚到十二层就被Mike一把拉到一边，"你怎么到现在才回来？"他有些气急败坏。

"我去理疗室做了推拿。"Rachel揉了揉脖子，她去的太晚了，理疗室里空无一人，她又不想打搅谁，就躺上推拿椅做了全套。

"Quinn Fabray没拿你怎么样吧？"Mike追问，但是口气里的并不是关心，而是探查究竟。

"你怎么知道Quinn找我说话了？"Rachel问。

"我本想留下等你，到最后只剩她和我还在训练场里，我看她没有想走的意思，就猜她是要等你。"

看到Mike怀疑的眼神，Rachel并不想透露太多Quinn对她的警告，搪塞道，"哦，她只是让我晚上别在房间里乱跑，说那吵到她睡觉了。"

"就这些？"Mike不信任地问。

"就这些…你呢，你等我是有什么事吗？"Rachel想到中午他企图擅自和第三区结盟，才不相信他是在等着和她商量什么。

"别告诉April她们第三区的事。"Mike简单回答，"这事既然已经翻篇了，就别再提了。"

他可能不想再被April管束。其实大可不必担心，April对他们的训练并不上心。倒是Quinn，她之前并没有想到她是在专门等她。她开始有些后悔刚才的敌对态度。

"你还打算和谁结盟吗？"Rachel问。

Mike摇头，"现在吃不准那些职业贡品还会对谁下手，不好办。"

"我们有危险吗？"Rachel想着Quinn的警告。

"按理说是没有，不过职业贡品好像已经不再是为了除敌才认领了，要是只是图乐子，那就不好说了。"Mike砸了咂嘴，"谁都有可能。"

"那要是别人再来找我们结盟呢？"

"就说我们需要征求导师的同意。就这么说，千万别先答应下来，中午Sunshine就是这么回答我的。"

Rachel点头，她觉得她对这些事情的应付能力还不及Mike他们的一根小指头。

April在得知了Jacob的事情之后并没有一点同情，只是咕哝了一句今年的认领开始得很早，就又喝她的酒去了。对她的游泳训练她不支持也不反对，只是提醒他们别忘了实力评估。

回到房间后Rachel累瘫在床上一闭眼就睡着了。昏睡了不知道多久，醒来后觉得耳朵生疼，原来她倒下时压住了左耳，就这么没有变换姿势折着耳朵睡了半宿。她伸手去够时钟想看时间，却被依然酸疼难忍的胳膊折磨得叫了起来。

慢慢翻身，揉耳朵，探头看了眼时间，凌晨四点。

躺平，慢慢曲腿，她呻吟着想伸出酸疼的胳膊去揉更加酸疼的腿肚子，却牵引着小腹一起酸疼起来。

看来推拿只能确保没有运动损伤，却没法消除所有酸痛。

她想起身去药柜里找找看有没有按摩膏之类的东西，却没料到半宿没变幻姿势引起的血气不畅让她左脚全麻，完全使不上劲，扑通一声跌在地上。

Rachel都不知道自己是什么时候开始哭的。

她坐在地上不知道是因为疼还是累还是别的原因哭了一会儿，隐约听到天台门砰的一声响。

不可能，这是凌晨四点。

她不哭了，因为她又听到头顶穿来的脚步。有人在她楼上踱步。

Rachel挣扎着爬起来，扶着落地灯的杆子站了会儿，咬着牙等无知觉的脚底针刺般地疼了起来，然后刺痛和麻痹感消失，恢复了知觉。

她顾不上酸疼，往外走去。走了几步之后，肌肉好像适应了些，不再难以忍受。她加快了脚步。

她跟自己打赌，楼顶上的是Quinn。只能是Quinn。

她赢了。

当她推开天台门的时候，Quinn面朝里坐在大楼的边缘，对她的出现并没有一丝意外，只是看着她朝她走过去。

"对不起，我想我又吵醒你了吧。"Rachel想要保持友善的语气，可楼顶的风把她的声音吹得有些颤抖。

"我睡得很少。你没有去做推拿吗？"Quinn看到她仍在痉挛的小腿，皱起了眉头。

"坐过来。"她命令。

"我去了，用推拿椅做的。"Rachel是得马上坐下来，她从来没有那么高强度的运动过。她一屁股坐在Quinn左边，忽然改变姿势牵扯到的肌肉群又让她哼哼起来。

"推拿椅是为标准体型的人设计的。"Quinn从衣兜里拿出一管药膏，"你只能靠推拿师。"

Rachel不服气地撅起了嘴，"你是想说我矮吗？"

"我是想说你不自量力。"Quinn在手心里挤上一些药膏，揉开，"把腿给我。"

Rachel眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己听错了，"什么？"

"把腿给我。"Quinn边说边掰过她的一条腿，把脚踝搁在自己腿上，替她按摩起了小腿。

热辣辣的药膏和适中的按摩力度让Rachel舒服地叫出了声，她听到那样的声音从嘴里冒了出来，就立刻闭了嘴，同时觉得脸也跟着一起热辣辣的烫了起来。Quinn却像没听到一样，继续揉着她小腿肚的肌肉。过来几分钟，又重新在手心里挤上药膏，拽过Rachel的另一条腿。

"接着我会用更大的力把你粘连的肌肉纤维揉散，会疼，你可以叫。"Quinn眼睛都不抬地说。

Rachel摇了摇头，"你不用做这些，我可以等天亮了去找推拿师。"

"那你到起床时会下不了地的。"Quinn把她的裤管拉高，"在训练时缺席不是什么好事。"

Rachel慌忙护住裤管，"你，你不是想替我推拿全身吧？"

Quinn看到她局促的样子反倒是有些奇怪，"你在害羞？"

Rachel被她问住了，入场仪式之前被陌生人反复清洗都没有让她感到害羞，为什么现在仅仅是推拿会让她感到不好意思。

"当然不是！"

"那就脱衣服。"Quinn看了看天台的环境，指了指地面，"把衣服铺在地上，俯卧，手枕在额头上。"

"脱，脱光？！"Rachel惊呼。

"谁让你选了游泳这种需要全身肌肉群的运动。"Quinn有些不耐烦，"快点，我满手都是按摩膏。"

Rachel背过身去脱下衣服，又趴在地上，闭紧眼睛搞不明白她怎么就赤身裸体地接受了Quinn的推拿服务。

Quinn在她身边跪坐着，替她仔细地按过每一块肌肉。疼的时候Rachel咬紧牙关，不让自己发出任何惨叫，Quinn听到她呼吸变重也不会减轻手上的力量。

热热的按摩膏让Rachel一点也没觉得凌晨的楼顶的风有多凉，只觉得浑身发烫。

"翻身。"Quinn说。

Rachel一动不动。

"你睡着了？"Quinn问，"翻身，正面的肌肉也得按。"

Rachel还是一动不动，"要不，你先休息一下？"她小声建议。

"不用。我不累。"Quinn气都不喘地说。

Rachel咬着牙翻过身，马上用兜帽盖住脸。

"那你们每天训练也不累吗？"Rachel在兜帽下面问她，不知道是想要分散自己的注意力还是她的注意力。

"我不会累。"

"这怎么可能？！"Rachel惊呼，"是人都会累啊！"

Quinn的手停了停，又继续按了起来，"你真的什么都不知道，是吧？"她自嘲地问。

"知道什么？"

"所有的一切。正史，野史，流言，传说。"

Rachel无从否认，"我对饥饿游戏了解是不多。"

"那么对职业贡品呢？"Quinn的自嘲变成了讥讽，不是对Rachel的讥讽。

Rachel吸了口气，"你们很强。我想我应该躲着你。"

"那你为什么没有？"

Rachel在兜帽的黑暗里问着自己同样的问题。她为什么不躲着Quinn？

"我不知道。也许是因为你是我认识的第一个别的区的人，同龄人。也许是因为你知道我的名字。我不知道，Quinn，我不想躲着你，即使在有人的时候你从来不理我，可是没有人的时候你就会跟我说话，还会，还会给我按摩。"

"好了。"Quinn站了起来，"穿上衣服下楼吧。天快亮了。"

Rachel掀开帽子，天已经微微放白。她活动了下四肢，除了被Quinn大力按压的余痛外，肌肉本身的疼痛已经几乎消失了。她惊喜地穿上衣服，走到面朝东方的Quinn身边，亮出笑脸，"谢谢你，我感觉好多了。"

Quinn似乎笑了一下，并不答话。

Rachel看着慢慢越来越亮的光线把Quinn的样子照得越来越清晰，这时她第一次在自然光线下看清她的长相，她的表情柔和，比任何时候都要美，Rachel想象着她笑起来的样子一定会更美。

她又看到了她奇妙的瞳色。

"有人说过你的眼睛很好看吗？"Rachel问，"里面好像有很多不同的颜色。"

Quinn转过头看着她，Rachel直接看进她浅褐色闪着绿斑的眼睛。

"所有的职业贡品，全都经过基因改造。包括我。"Quinn像是说着一件众所周知的秘密一样，"眼睛的颜色只是你能看到的一小部分。"

Rachel瞪大了眼睛，和Quinn神奇的眼睛对望着，在确定了她不是在开玩笑后，Rachel捂上张大的嘴。

Quinn别过视线，行意阑珊地耸了耸肩，"你可能是唯一一个不知道的。"

"除了眼睛之外，他们还动了你什么地方？"Rachel轻声问，就好像大声说话会把Quinn给吓跑了。

"你们区的导师真的什么活都没干。每个职业贡品不一样。Brody没有体毛，肌肉爆发力惊人。我耐力好，感觉不到累和疼痛。"

"你从来都没有疼过吗？"

"没有。我没有触感。"

Rachel拉过她的手，在她指尖掐了一下，"这样呢？"

"你在掐我，力气不大。"

Rachel把她的掌心向上，沿着她中指的顶端划向手腕，"这样呢？"

"你在摸我，力气不大。"

"所以你是感觉得到的？"

"我知道你在触碰我，可是我感觉不到。就像是打了麻药一样。"Quinn缩回手。

"他们为什么要这么做？！"Rachel悲愤地质问，"就为了让你们在饥饿游戏里更容易赢吗？"

Quinn好笑地看着她，就好像她忽略了明摆在眼前的事实一样，"第二区的特产是和平卫士。"

Rachel不知道该说什么才好。她恍悟到Quinn一出生就为了被牺牲掉做着准备。不管是为了第二区还是为了饥饿游戏。

她忽然回忆起刚到都城那天在浴室里听到的话。

"今年第二区的贡品真是…没的说了。"

"完美，太完美了…"

贡品。她明白了这个词的意思。

他们是把她看成了一件手艺精湛，精挑细凿的供奉给都城的"贡品"，而不是一个人。

"Quinn…"Rachel带着哭腔喊她的名字，"对不起…"

Quinn因为不解而拧起了眉毛，"对不起？"她看到Rachel眼睛里的眼泪吃了一惊，"你哭什么？" 

Rachel不知道该怎么表达她的感情，她像是在同情Quinn，却又觉得她以往感受到的怜悯，难过和悲伤不同。她还感到心疼。

Rachel一把抱住Quinn。

Quinn本能地想要挣脱，却不知道Rachel刚刚还酸痛的要命的胳膊哪里来的力气牢牢地圈住了她，在挣脱了几次未果后，她乖乖站着，任凭Rachel抱着。

橘红色的太阳出现在都城大楼和大楼之间的缝隙中。天亮了。

Rachel松开手抬起手被擦了擦眼睛，又仰起脸，看到Quinn仍然错愕的表情。

她踮起脚在Quinn额头上亲了一下，"认领了。"


	7. 必须迎战

第七章

Rachel跑回房间，把自己缩进被子，紧紧闭起眼睛，后悔着刚刚自己的所作所为。

Quinn错愕地推开她，用手背抹着额头，不可置信地瞪了她一眼就冲下了楼，都不给她解释的时间。

她不知道更加不希望Quinn误会成她想亲手结果了她，还是仅仅因为她的亲吻感到厌恶。哪一样都不是好的选项。

她只是在冲动之下想向Quinn宣布，谁也别想伤害她，除非先从她的尸首上跨过去—可是要从她的尸首上跨过去又不是什么大不了的事，而伤害Quinn恐怕要难上几十倍。

她的身上散发出按摩膏特殊的有些辛辣又有些芳香的气味。她犹豫着在去训练场之前要不要再洗个澡，Quinn也没有告诉她要让这些效果奇佳的药膏在身上停留多久。她回忆起刚刚还在她身体上的有力温暖的双手，心跳加速。她掀起被子瞄了一眼自己的身体，又懊恼地闭上眼睛。真不该听April的话吃那么多，她的小肚子肯定会让Quinn感到好笑。Rachel再次掀起被子，吸了口气，屏住。一下变平坦的小腹似乎浮现出腹肌的形状。她决心要把这些脂肪都除掉。

忽然想起了什么，Rachel跳下床跑起客厅，翻找着那本记载着所有贡品信息的资料手册。她在一瓶whiskey下找到了被当作瓶垫的手册，封面已经有些沾湿变形。她打开，Kitty的照片已经和目录粘连在一起。她担心地往后翻，Jake安然无恙。她松了口气，拿着那本手册又跑回房间，锁上门，跳上床，翻到Quinn的那几页。她从头到尾认认真真读了几遍，合上书，想象着Quinn的前十六年是怎么过的。

再次打开书，她从后往前翻，没几页就翻到了自己。那张照片是在收割日当天拍的，草草了事的摄影师把她拍得像头走在夜道上忽然被远光灯照傻了的鹿，一脸与其说是惊恐不如说是放空的表情。按照风俗，她已经穿上了最好衣服，一件织着动物图案的毛衣，又把刘海梳得服服帖帖一丝不乱。可越是这样，就越是显得傻气。难怪收割日当天Terri一副瞧不上的样子。Rachel不由心烦起来，伸手摸了摸刘海，想着该怎么让Will处理它们。入场式时简单把长发束在头顶也很好，那样会显得高一些。

意识到自己竟然为了相貌开始自卑，Rachel啪的合上书，扔在巨大的床的空置处，倒在枕头上。她懊恼地察觉到自己这个样子就像是以前学校里那些她所不理解的情窦初开的女同学。饿着肚子还要想方设法搞到凤仙花，捣碎了敷在指甲上好染出红红的颜色。她舍不得采凤仙花，因为等花谢了，结出来的种子可以吃，收集那些小小的黑色的种子可不容易，一碰种荚就会爆裂，种子就会像散弹一样四处飞散。几天前她还在野地里举着玻璃瓶忙着收集凤仙种子，而现在自己竟也傻乎乎地开始担心着小肚子，刘海这些事，肯定是吃得太多消化不良，血液循环不到脑子，又或者是被都城的疯气传染了。

Rachel再次坐起身，又翻到Quinn的那一页，仔细看着她的照片。她还是那副冷冰冰的神情，就好像整个饥饿游戏都与她无关。Rachel用食指戳了戳照片里刚刚被她亲过的额头，又颓然合上书。她甚至有些埋怨Quinn，既然她什么都感受不到，又何必大惊小怪地跑开。

听到外屋有动静，似乎是Terri颐指气使地在指挥带来的随从干活。Rachel看钟，不知不觉已到六点。她把资料册塞进床头柜的抽屉里，犹豫了一下，决定让药膏在身上停留得就一些，带着两个轻微的黑眼圈走出卧室。

还没走到客厅，April的门开了，她裹着睡袍打着哈欠迈出房间。

"早上好，April老师。"Rachel向她问早。

她抬了抬眼睛，算是回礼，正要继续往前走，却忽然停住了脚步，"你给我先去洗个澡。"April往回轰Rachel，"从头到尾洗洗干净。别让我再闻到除了沐浴露之外的其他味道。"

Rachel被赶回自己的房间，皱着眉回头，却看到April朝Terri做了个扇鼻子的手势。她有些恼了，她都没嫌过April酒气熏天，她反到嫌她的药膏味。

等她冒着和所有人一样的沐浴露的玫瑰花香重新走出房间时，其他人已经围坐在桌前讨论着什么。

"Rachel，入场式的民意调查结果出来了。我们的分数都不错。"Mike看起来挺高兴。

"是吗？我几分？"Rachel忙问。

"在女性贡品里，你排第二，"Terri也赞许地说，"十二区的最好成绩。Mike是男性第三。"

"第一是Quinn吗？"Rachel问。

"那还用问。"Terri误解了她的问题，"你总不会是想超过她的得分吧？"

"别高兴得太早。"April泼着冷水，"入场式的民调不代表最后能拿到的赞助。还有，你们别忘了，树敌太早从来都不是一件好事。Terri，女性第三名是Kitty吗？"

Terri点点头，April冲Rachel抬了抬下巴，"她现在肯定恨你恨得要死。"

Mike缩了缩脖子，似乎为自己没有得罪Brody和Jake感到庆幸。

"Rachel的金色比基尼是够惊艳的，比Kitty那身紫色皮毛让人印象深刻多了。"Terri拍拍Rachel的肩，"别担心，她和你一样矮，你身材比例还比她好，Will也比第一区的设计师高明，你赢她赢得心安理得。"

"你总是要和我唱对台戏，是吧？"April并不在意Terri的话，继续提醒Rachel，"这事有利有弊，你现在能拿到更多的赞助，可是别让我还来不及用这些赞助给你买装备就被Kitty杀了。明白我说的意思吗？"

Rachel想起前一晚Quinn的提醒，明确了第一个劲敌，她不知不觉已经把Kitty给得罪干净了。这和她能躲就躲的初衷南辕北辙。

"今天是第一次民调公布日，训练的第三天，前两天摸底也摸得差不多了，通常结盟会从今天开始。我希望能有强区的导师来找我。你们两个，有任何和其他区贡品的互动，都要第一时间告诉我，明白吗？"她轮流瞪着Mike和Rachel，"第一时间。"

"明白了。"Mike马上卖乖答应。Rachel心虚地低下头。

Terri起身轻轻揽了揽Mike和Rachel的肩，"不管怎么说，第一个成绩很漂亮。加油。"

Rachel感激地笑了笑，揣测着待会儿到了训练场会遭到Kitty怎么样的礼遇。

第一次的民调对大家造成了什么样的影响是不言而喻的。当Rachel和Mike走进训练场时，别人看他们的眼光也和前两天不太一样。Rachel紧张地四下张望，Mike对她耳语道，"别露怯。"

还没找到她想找的人，Rachel的眼光划过萎靡不振的Jacob，又划过另一个人，不由吃了一惊。Unique没有化妆，没有戴假发，变成了一个普通的黑人男孩的模样有气无力地站着，光彩全无。

"你好，Unique。"Rachel上前小心地问好。

"你好，Rachel。"他客气地笑了笑，"还是叫我Wade吧。我的导师不许我再当Unique了。"

"为什么？"Rachel感到抱不平，"你就是Unique啊！"

"因为我在入场式的排名垫底，连十二岁的贡品都比不上。"Unique小声说，"他认为我必须多培养男性气概才能在电视采访时扳回一城。"

Rachel回忆起入场式时的Wade穿着白汗衫蓝色背带裤，头上缠着麦穗，造型毫无亮点可言。而Unique却闪烁着独特的光芒。

"我认为你的导师刚好说反了，你应该一直做Unique。"Rachel拉过他的手，"那才是你真正的样子。"

Wade忙抽回手，"在饥饿游戏里，没有人是自己真正的样子。你是吗？"

Rachel被他问住了，她反问自己，那个穿着金色比基尼，让全国的人都以为她比另外十个姑娘都要美丽的十二区贡品，和那个穿着动物毛衣的Rachel Berry是同一个人吗？

那个即使冷若冰霜也能获得全国最高票数的完美职业贡品，和在天台上让她心生怜惜的Quinn是同一个人吗？

哪个才是她们真正的样子？

Kitty笑得一脸灿烂地走过来，"Rachel，你终于来了！"

Rachel防备地说，"早上好，Kitty。"

她能察觉到所有贡品的目光都集中在她们身上，Wade见状悄悄溜走了。

Kitty继续假笑，"怎么样，想好今天你的训练内容了吗？我刚刚还在说，像我们这样身材矮小的人，在实战时很吃亏。哎，打又打不动，跑也跑不快，真的很可怜。"

Rachel看过Kitty的训练，她就像她的名字一样，是一只尖牙利齿的猫，虽然体型不大，可出手快如闪电，肢体柔韧，身手敏捷。如果这都算打也打不动跑也跑不快，那她就成木头桩子了。就算她再傻，也知道Kitty是在说她。

"是的。的确很吃亏。"Rachel挺起胸膛迎战，"本来我还没想好今天要练什么，不过现在我决定了。你练什么，我就练什么。你肯定不会想练撑杆跳，对吧？"

Kitty继续假笑着，"好啊，欢迎之至，我一直想知道你们这十个区到底能硬撑到什么程度。"

"首先，我们这十个区，每个区都赢过。也许赢的次数没有你们多，但是请你记住，我们每个区都赢过你们。"Rachel的话让别的贡品都抬起头看着她。

"其次，我是矮，可我要是能天天吃上饱饭，才不会只长到这么丁点儿。"

"我比你小一岁！我还在继续长！"Kitty急着反驳。

"那么，大人说话小孩别插嘴。"Rachel腰杆挺得笔直，"最后，今天你练什么，我就练什么。就算是硬撑，我也会硬撑到底。我说到做到。"

Kitty收起假笑，"好啊，那我倒要看看你能撑多久。"

Rachel目送Kitty气鼓鼓走开，这才松了口。周围的刚刚被Kitty划归到和她一样，来自其余十个区的贡品都看着她，神情里比刚刚多了些东西。她不确定那是什么，但之前一派萎靡的气氛消失了。

她不由自主望向Quinn，却看到她紧皱的眉头。糟糕，她意气用事，完全忘记了Quinn的提醒。

"越是惹不起的你就偏要惹。我看不出明天你就该把Brody也得罪了。"Mike极度不满地把她往边上拽，"你能不能少说两句？惹不起还躲不起吗？"

"对不起。"Rachel道歉，"我本来没想理她。"

"真不知道你想逞能给谁看。实力评估又不是今天。"

Rachel一阵疑惑，她没从这方面去想。她想逞能给谁看？给和她一样弱的非职业贡品看？给Wade鼓励？向Kitty示威？她不知道。她只知道第一时间她寻找的是Quinn的眼睛。

"听着，你的话已经说出去了，就只有硬着头皮撑下去。"Mike严肃地提醒她，"你今天要是输了，风声马上就会传到实力评估组的耳朵里，他们的意见直接关系到第二轮评分，你可别搞砸了。"

Rachel点点头，她向Kitty发出的不是一对一的挑战。不论她的初衷是什么，今天她都不能输。


	8. 往死里跑

第八章

Kitty丝毫没有放过Rachel的意思，一上来就从体能区开始训练。Rachel心里暗骂她奸诈，在第一天的训练时，她最差的项目就是体能。在知道排名时，Kitty肯定已经研究过前两天她的训练成绩，她现在算是自己往枪口上撞。

Kitty自信地上了跑步机，神气活现地按下里程13英里，时速6英里的设定，轻松地开始跑起来。

Rachel心里打鼓，她从来没有跑过半程马拉松，也从来没跑过6英里时速。她咬着牙按下和Kitty一样的设定，履带开始滚动的一瞬间，她脚下一个趔趄，赶紧扶住把手，被动地被履带带着跑。

Kitty扑哧一声笑了出来。

Rachel数着Kitty的拍子，调整着自己的步频，三步一呼气，三步一吸气地调整呼吸，努力迈着步子。她的调整见效了，履带不再是把她往后带，而是在她脚下稳步滚动着。

她看着显示频上的心率，步数之类的数据，有节奏地呼吸，迈步，惊讶地发现经过两天的训练，她的体能已经比第一天提高了很多。

Kitty见她没有像她预想的一样滚下履带，不满地皱皱眉，"别得意，跑两个小时只是热身。"

"太巧了，跑步也是我最喜欢的热身项目。"Rachel嘴硬地回了一句，呼吸马上就不顺畅了。她住了口，重新调整呼吸。

有人走上她身边空着的那台跑步机，她用余光瞥见是Quinn。

"Quinn，你也要加入吗？"Kitty颇为愉快地问，以为来了帮手。

"不，我不加入。你跑你的。"Quinn说着却按下了一样的设置，"不介意我放些音乐吧？"

"当然不介意。"Kitty回答。

Quinn不再理她们，按下控制面板上的自动选曲按键，瞬间体能训练区响起了激昂的乐曲。

Rachel惊讶地发现跟着乐曲的节奏调整呼吸和步伐要比自己数拍子简单许多，而富含鼓点、小号的音乐有着奇异的效果，像是带着她的双腿有节奏地迈着步子，让她跑起来轻松了不止一点点。

头一个小时还算跟得上，进入第二个小时，Rachel开始感到力不从心，汗水把头发粘在额头上，气管和肺开始灼热，心脏开始感到压力，腿开始越来越沉重。

她紧跟着身边两个人的每一步举动，她们喝能量补充剂她也喝，她们按下喷雾降低体温她也按。只是控制面板上显示出的心率已经完全不一样，她的指示灯开始变红，闪烁。

Kitty听到她的喘气声，笑着说，"好啦，我已经活动开了。现在，我要开始加速咯。"

Rachel心里暗暗叫苦，现在的速度已经是她的极限，再加速她肯定跑不了。

Quinn一言不发按停跑步机就要往外走。

Kitty问道，"你不跑了？"

"我不想被牵扯到风波里，也不想被调查盘问。"Quinn回答。

"什么风波？什么调查？"Kitty不明就里地问。

Rachel也直纳闷。

"贡品在比赛前就训练过度暴毙，这种事都城可不喜欢，所以才不许在训练场里对决。"Quinn指了指Rachel，"是你和她在单挑，跟我无关。"

Kitty愣了一下，"我可没听说过有人跑步跑死的。"

"看看她的心率，再加速就会触动警报。"Quinn转身往外走，"也好，这样今年正式比赛就只剩二十二个人了。你志愿来比赛，不是为了出不了场吧？"

Kitty脸色变了，她看了一眼Rachel的心率，犹豫了一下，哼了一声，放弃了加速。

Rachel连扭头的力气也不愿意浪费，生怕一有多余的动作就会打乱节奏，用力咬着牙拼命跑着。最后几英里她的步伐已经不稳，跌跌撞撞地忍耐着，鼻腔呼吸变成张嘴残喘，她的肺就快炸了，喉咙里泛出血腥味，心脏开始疼痛。她倒数着看着里程数越来越缓慢地减少，摆动双臂的力气都快没了，最后只能撑着扶手，机械地迈着灌了铅的腿。

"加油！Rachel！"她听到有人开始为她喝彩。她抬不起头来，好像身边的人越来越多了，喝彩的声音也越来越大了。

她不能放弃，心率的红灯还在闪烁，她的眼皮开始变得沉重。

"加油啊！还剩一英里！马上就跑完了！"身边的人兴奋地喊着，鼓着掌。

"你们给我滚开！"Kitty恼羞成怒地喊道。

"加油！坚持！"周围的人没有理会她，"0.8英里！加油啊！"

Rachel向朝他们笑一笑，可是脸上的肌肉也僵硬了，她笑不动。她在里程归零的那一刻伴随着巨大的欢呼声倒了下去，又被七手八脚抬了起来。

"慢着，还没完呢！"Kitty叫着，"或者你现在就认输，那我也可以停止。"

"你够了吧！"Mike喝止，"你要练，十二区奉陪到底。你去告诉Bree，我们不怕你们。"

Rachel想起来Bree是去年第一区的职业贡品，优胜者，那就是今年Kitty他们的导师。Mike不再是那个谨慎的谋略者，Kitty的嚣张激起了他失去恋人的怒火。

"Mike，这是我的挑战。"Rachel挣扎着站起来，"你可以随便先做什么练习，我一定会把你做过的项目全部完成一遍。也许不能和你做得一样快，就算不睡觉，我也会全部做完。"

"可笑。"Kitty冷笑，"就算你勉强做完又能怎样？真的到了竞技场还不是照样只有逃命的份。"

"那我就得感谢你的练习能让我逃得更快更远。"Rachel喘着气说，"我本来也不知道我能一口气跑上十几英里。说吧，下午练什么？"

"障碍翻越，全程，"Kitty面露必胜的微笑简单地说，"落地重来。放心，摔不死你。"

周围的贡品哗然。Rachel紧张地望了望她在一天就尝试过的障碍翻越区，一共十关，她在第四关的地方就掉了下来。

不过第一天时她的体能是最糟的，现在都能跑下半程马拉松了。谁知道和第一天比，她在翻越障碍上又有了多大的进步呢？她决定亲自验证一下。

午休还没开始，Rachel就被训练中心的教练强行送进诊疗室进行恢复治疗。令她意外的是，医生根据她上午的运动损伤程度，没有把她送进理疗室进行按摩推拿，而是关进了水疗室。那一缸不知道是什么东西的神奇浅褐色药水瞬间让她觉得身体正在迅速修复。她惊讶于都城科技的发达。在十二区连饭都吃不饱的时候，都城已经有了让人叹为观止的设备仪器。她有些不明白，为什么都城不能多花点心思在改进十二区的矿业技术上。人们每天起早贪黑地下矿井干活，煤产量却从来没有提高过多少。给他们一些好的设备不行吗？

她听到午餐的铃声，犹豫着是应该多泡一会儿还是先去吃饭。Quinn推门进来时她并没有太惊讶。每当她独自一人时，Quinn总是会出现，她已经开始期待这会变成一种规律。

虽然药水是不透明的，她还是下意识地用手挡住自己的身体。

"我给你用按摩膏不是为了让你把全身的肌肉重新撕裂的。"Quinn不满地说。

Rachel抿着嘴笑了，"刚才多亏了你。"

Quinn耸肩，"我只是说出了事实。"

"早知道有这么神奇的水疗室，我应该试试加速的。"Rachel不无遗憾地说。

Quinn沉下脸，"你想试试心脏麻痹是什么味道？"

"我就是说说的嘛。"Rachel看着Quinn严肃的样子笑得更愉快了。

"听着，障碍翻越主要靠上肢力量，你第一天训练会摔下来不是因为上肢力量太弱，而是没有合理分配体能。"Quinn认真地说。

"你第一天看我训练了？！"Rachel惊喜地问。

Quinn愣了一下，"你摔下来时叫得很大声。"

"我没有！"Rachel辩解，"我只是很小声地叫了一下。"

"那你今天可以大声一些，反正今天你会摔很多回。"Quinn不客气地说。

"今天我一声都不会吭。我才不会让Kitty听到我叫疼。"Rachel不服气地说。

Quinn看了看时间，"是你继续跟我抬杠呢，还是听我把技术要领说完？"

Rachel吐了吐舌头，"听你说完。"

Quinn是个很好的教练，三言两语就让Rachel领悟了她的缺陷在哪里，动作要领是哪些。简单说，Rachel的优势是自重轻，上肢肌肉不弱，劣势是动作全部走样，以至于在前半程就用光了力气，加上个子小，在够不着攀爬点的时候就容易坠落。Rachel知道还可以借用下肢力量跳跃着去攀爬时恍然大悟地猛点头。

"基本就是这些。"Quinn起身往外走，"别忘了擦滑石粉。"

她一把拉开门，Sunshine刚好在门口，她摘下耳机，抬起头热情地笑着问，"这里是水疗室吧？我刚吃完午饭，想来泡个药澡。你是刚刚泡完吗？怎么样？真的有他们说的那么有效吗？"

Quinn没有回答，从她身边走过，离开了。

Sunshine朝里张望了一下，看到Rachel，朝她招了招手，"好样的Rachel！大家都在说，看不出来你那么强。"

Rachel指了指另外几个水疗池，"进来吧，还有几个池子空着呢。"

Sunshine在身后关上门，左右看了看，"刚刚Quinn用的是哪个池子？换过药水了吗？"

Rachel一犹豫，随手指了其中一个，"她用的是那个。"

Sunshine脱了衣服迈进另外一个水疗池，"真没想到职业贡品也需要进行水疗。啊，难怪她只用了几分钟就泡好了。"

Rachel决定还是不要多嘴为妙，多说多错。

Sunshine却没有停嘴的意思，"我在想，既然Jacob已经被认领了，我们区算是完蛋一半了，那我就只能靠自己去想办法了，对吧？"

Rachel不置可否地看了她一眼，和Quinn的面无表情不同，Sunshine永远挂着热情的笑容，这反而让她更加难以捉摸。

"训练很管用，我这几天已经比刚来的时候强壮多了。"Rachel建议，"我还打算把生存技能都学习一遍。要不，我们一起学？"

Sunshine嘿嘿笑了起来，"我才十四岁，跟他们拼体能拼兵器肯定输得很惨。"她点了点脑袋，"我得靠这个。"

她又跨出了水疗池，"所以这药水对我没用。我先走啦，再见。"

Rachel被她弄糊涂了，觉得第三区的人都够古怪的。她感到恢复得差不多了，就穿戴整齐离开诊疗区，直接走进餐厅。

看到她又活了过来，有人冲她鼓掌，几个男孩吹起了口哨。

Kitty气得别过脸去。

Rachel正感觉良好地朝他们微笑着挥手，Sunshine忽然连跑带跳地朝她蹦跶过来，在她额头上亲了一下，高高兴兴地宣布，"认领了！"

除了笑容满面的Sunshine，所有的贡品全都傻了眼。


	9. 有所改变

第九章

"我知道第三区一直都很邪门，可是今年邪门得有些厉害。"April第一次在餐桌上没有端着酒杯，她用手指轮流敲击着桌面，想了想，"Sunshine认领你之后说什么了吗？"

"没有，我问了，她不肯说是为什么。"Rachel挫败地说，"我知道她认领我和Jake认领Jacob不一样，她不是想杀我…她也杀不了我。Mike说她可能是想和我们结盟，可是我又觉得不像。"

April问Mike，"你为什么会那么猜？"

"我…我昨天向Sunshine提起过结盟的事，在Jacob被认领以前。"Mike回答，"不过没有正式说定，所以不能作数。"

"今天有不少区想要你们，我都拒绝了，都是些看着你们民调得分高想搭顺风车的弱鸡。这里头没有第三区，应该不是他们导师的主意。"April问Rachel，"你和Sunshine的交情怎么样？"

"我都没有跟她单独说过话！"Rachel声辩，"就只有今天中午在水疗室里聊了两句。"

April盯着Rachel审视起来，看的Rachel心里发毛。

"那你和第二区的交情怎么样？"

Rachel变了脸色，Mike也扭头看着她。

"没…没交情。"Rachel心虚地回答。

"那你是怎么拿到他们特制的按摩膏的？"April毫不客气地追问，"别忘了，我已经当了很多年导师，对每个区都要比你们熟悉得多。"

Rachel闭紧嘴不回答。Mike睁大了眼睛，似乎明白了什么。

"Mike？"April转移火力。

Rachel讨饶地看向Mike。

"啊…第一天训练的时候，Brody对Rachel很感兴趣的样子。"Mike斟酌着回答，"我看他不怀好意，就把Rachel拉开了。"

Rachel松了口气，Mike没有告诉April昨天Quinn留下来等她的事，就算是帮了她大忙了。她不想让任何人知道她和Quinn之间的那些小默契。想到这里，她忽然猜到了是什么触发了Sunshine的动机。

"Brody？哼。"April嗤之以鼻，"和他比起来，那个Jake还可爱一点，至少他看起来不像塑料人。"

"我同意。"Mike附和，"第一区的那两个什么都摆在脸上，还比较好捉摸，Brody一直在假笑，Quinn又一直板着脸，完全猜不出他们在想什么。"

"我不管你和那个Brody之前发生过什么，从现在开始，不允许你和他再有任何来往。"April站起来，朝Mike抬了抬下巴，"你替我看好她，集中训练还剩两天，别出岔子。"

Rachel吃惊地抬起了眉毛，"两天？！"

"实力评估之后就是分散训练。每个区都得给自己留一手，隐藏实力的那些贡品到了单独训练时可毫不含糊。"

"对了，实力评估的项目我已经决定了，"Mike说，"我的冷兵器练得还不错。"

April点点头，"冷兵器容易得分，但是竞争也最激烈，好好练。Rachel，你呢？"

"我…我好像还没找到我的长处。"Rachel苦着脸，"我这几天都在学习新的项目，还来不及训练什么专长。"

April打开训练记录，前后翻了翻，抬头狐疑地盯着Rachel看了看，又重新翻着训练记录，"你今天把障碍翻越全部完成了？！"

Rachel点点头，"是啊，虽然摔得不轻，也比Kitty慢了许多，可总算在训练结束之前爬完了。"

"Kitty都气疯了。"Mike补充，"要不是时间到了，本来她还想去冷兵器区扔飞刀。"

"扔飞刀就扔飞刀，"Rachel不服气地说，"不过我先声明，就算练会了我也不会朝人扔，我不想伤害任何人。"

April审视着Rachel，"Sunshine也看了你这几天的训练了吧？"

"是吧。"

"第三区的贡品喜欢打小算盘。"April分析，"她知道你不会伤害她，而她也伤不了你。以现在第三区的状况，她也找不到其他同盟。这几天她也看到你的进步速度了。瞧着吧，比赛一开始，她就会寸步不离地跟着你。明白吗？她是想利用你的实力。"

Rachel眨巴着眼睛，"我的实力？"

"你的实力。"

"可是我很弱啊！"Rachel惊呼，"我哪里来的实力可言？"

"不，你很强。而且你在越变越强。"Mike说，"我很庆幸和你是一个区的。下午你闯通关的时候连我都觉得不可思议。别说女孩了，男孩里都没几个能把障碍翻越全部跑完的。"

Rachel回忆着下午萦绕在耳边的那些欢呼声，她像是能把欢呼声转化为力量一样，在一次次摔在垫子上之后，又重新爬起来，再次开始挑战。在终于爬上终点的高台的那一刻，她兴奋地朝地面上为她喝彩的贡品们挥手，完全忘记了仅仅在一天前单是游泳训练就能把她活活累哭。

她也为自己觉得不可思议起来，她很想知道水疗池里到底装了什么仙水。

"我很强？呵呵，我很强吗？"Rachel寻求着肯定的答案。

"先别得意。你现在有了Sunshine这个拖油瓶。说难听点，她就是缠在你身上的一根藤蔓。不过，Sunshine在走一步险棋，很险。你打算怎么处理她？"April问。

"我得先跟她谈谈。"Rachel放下餐巾，"就算我没有她那么聪明，我也知道现在Kitty恨我恨得要命，如果Kitty想杀了我，就会先杀了她。她缠着我得不到任何好处。"

"除非她知道Brody会给你药膏，"Mike看着Rachel，"那她就会知道你有靠山，缠上你等于加入了最强的联盟，是吧？这样的好事谁不想加入呢？"

Rachel瞪着Mike，试图弄明白他的言外之意。

"别做梦了，Brody靠不住，职业贡品也不是他说了算。"April冷笑道，"更何况他们根本瞧不上其他区的人。就算他现在对你有意思，也就是闲得发慌找找乐子。你要当真，有你哭的时候。"

Rachel一下站了起来，"我没有靠山，我也不需要靠山。第二区跟我没有任何关系。"

"那就最好不过了。"April说，"别管Sunshine的如意算盘是怎么打的，她也不过是个耍小聪明的毛孩子。和第二区的Quinn比起来，她不足为惧。"

Rachel愣住了，她不明白这是什么意思。

看她呆呆的样子，April翻了翻白眼，"这是我今天下午在酒吧里打听到的小道消息。今年第二区内部甄选时最优秀的是Frannie Fabray, 也就是Quinn的姐姐。在收割日当天不知道Quinn怎么就抢在她姐姐之前志愿做了职业贡品。"

"她是想赢想疯了吗？"Mike问。

"别问我，我没有姐姐，不知道这些姐妹之间的竞争关系。"April回答，"只是她这么一闹，还没等入场仪式就已经出名了，她的第一比Rachel的第二分数高了不止一点点。"

"怪不得Kitty要巴结她。"Mike点头称是，"她是想成为Quinn的亲信吧。"

"职业贡品之间没有信任可言，只有强弱的依附。所以我才让你们别跟他们有任何瓜葛。就算，我是说就算，他们看在你们成绩不错的份上让你们加盟，猜猜看在比赛的后半程谁会是第一个被干掉的？"

"我们。"Rachel回答。

"不是我们，是我。"Mike说，"至少你还有Sunshine这个挡箭牌。"

"你觉得他们会留这个后患吗？"April说，"所以我说Sunshine在走一步险棋。不知道她是怎么推算到认领你可以保命的。"

"我不知道。"Rachel颓然。她本来以为知道了一星半点，可现在又全盘推翻了自己的揣测。

训练场上的胜利所带来的喜悦早已褪去，Rachel现在只觉得不解和困惑，以及，莫名其妙的感到受伤。这一定是肢体疲惫带来的副作用，因为她连伤害她的主体都没找到。

她闭上眼睛，回忆了一下从中午到训练结束的整个过程，除了被认领时她看到了Quinn诧异的神情，之后她就再也没有出现在她的视野里过。在她一次次跌倒在地上又爬起来时，在她用了Quinn教给她的技术终于爬过了第六关，兴奋地想要让她看看时，在她爬上终点俯瞰全场时，都没有看到Quinn的身影。也许对她来讲，自己就像是Jacob一样，已经有了一道无形的结界。

Rachel壮着胆跟自己又打了个赌，她赌她还会在午夜听到楼顶传来脚步声。

她静静等待。最后不得不认输。没有声音，没有。她知道今天晚上的天台上将会空空如也。

像是松了一口气，Rachel侧躺下，想好好睡一觉，眼泪却划过鼻梁滴落到枕头上。奇怪，肌肉并不酸疼，也不觉得特别累，怎么又哭了起来。她擦了擦眼泪，闻到床单上残留着按摩膏的味道。明天必须换掉全套床单，这药膏熏眼睛，一定是这样，不然眼泪不可能止不住。

终于睡着之后，Rachel却开始做梦。在梦里她又回到了收割日，生平第四次进入了广场，验血，登记，排队，被抽中，四周的人全都木然地看着她，没有同情和怜悯，甚至没有死里逃生的如释重负。一转眼她变成了Tina，站在Terri身边泣不成声。她看到了人群中的自己，还是那件动物图案的毛衣，整齐的刘海。她看不清自己的表情，她也记不清那几年里每次看到别的孩子被选中时自己的心情。唯一记得的，只有几天前被抽中时她没有哭，没有崩溃，连害怕都没有，只是觉得倒霉。她当然也感到忿忿不平，可是和Tina相比，她的忿忿不平只是不高兴自己的生活被突然打乱了。参加饥饿游戏对她并没有太意味深长，她几乎没有想过会怎么死。短短几天，她已经变了。她开始理解为什么April会终日酒不离手，也开始理解为什么Quinn会永远拒人千里。当一个人从出生起就准备着迎接死亡，那她又何苦去理会别人？一瞬间，她惊恐万分地看着躺在地上的Quinn胸口洇出鲜血。

Rachel惊醒，喘着气，却忘了梦见了什么，只觉得害怕得浑身发抖。她跑去客厅，找到永远都在的whiskey，给自己倒上半杯，一口气喝干。酒精马上见效，回到房间没几分钟，她又昏睡过去。

第二天一早被April一脸嫌弃地拽起来时，Rachel羞愧得无地自容。

"现在还轮不到你做酒鬼。"April往她手里塞了一大杯水，"别学我，我不是好榜样。"

"再也不会了。"Rachel猛灌下整杯水，喘了口气，"太难受了。"

April同情地看着Rachel，"你不会是真的喜欢上那个Brody了吧？"

Rachel一愣，马上猛摇头，"没有没有，绝对没有！"

"是吗，"April将信将疑地说，"那是谁？"

Rachel苦着脸，"没有谁。"

"你知道我的故事吧？"April幽幽地问。

Rachel点点头。

"在竞技场上有牵绊可不是什么好事。那会让你变得软弱。"April看到她身边枕头上打开倒压着的资料手册，拿了过来，看了一眼翻开的那页，眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶。

Rachel握紧手里的杯子。她不记得是什么时候把资料手册从抽屉里拿出来的。

April没有多说什么，放下资料手册离开了房间。


	10. 潜在规则

第十章

不情不愿地来到训练场时，Rachel仍在宿醉带来的眩晕感里不想动弹。在这几天积累的人气让她感受到了追随者的目光，可是她现在却一点也不觉得享受，只想一个人呆着。

她来到最省力的生存技能区，这里尽是些远古时期的玩意儿。她忽略了布置陷阱、结网扑鱼、钻木取火之类费劲的项目，来到联络信号台坐下，随手翻看着摩尔斯电码，又戴上厚重的耳机，把外界的声音隔绝开，在发报机上按照说明敲打起来。她听说过以前的饥饿游戏比赛中，有人用烽火作为联络信号，也有人用口哨声，可是那太容易被识破。可能摩尔斯电码是都城为了提高游戏的激烈程度才新加进来的训练项目。可是除了她一个，没有别人在学。她马上猜到了原因，估计这一届的饥饿游戏中，打算结伴而行的贡品为数不多。

她叹了口气，寻思着真的被Sunshine缠上了该怎么办。她没有妹妹，也没有和比自己年龄小的孩子相处过。而且每一届饥饿游戏一开赛都是一片混乱，她都不确定约好的盟友之间能不能一起抢到装备再逃出生天。Mike一直都在提醒她，他不会罩着她，在April的分析之后，他似乎也已经打消了要和她一起加入职业贡品联盟的念头。Rachel有些生气，对Mike和Sunshine想要依附强者的想法她并不认同。没有信任的合作对她而言提高的只有背叛的可能，不是活下去的可能。

她按着发报机，胡思乱想着，忽然意识到她在重复敲击同一组字母。

她赶忙停了手，从A开始一个字母一个字母地练习。她努力忍着不去环顾四周，不去寻找她刚刚敲击下名字的那个人。

她不想让April一语成谶。

她已经决定了，复杂的局面她应对不了，所以就不要让局面复杂起来。不管April是怎么以为的，就像她昨天命令的那样，不要再有任何来往。在一些事情上，就算不愿意，她也知道应该相信April的判断，如果她说职业贡品只是无聊得发慌想找找乐子，那他们就是。

就像Jake会为了芝麻绿豆的小事认领Jacob，就像Kitty会为了无足轻重的排名找她麻烦。就像Quinn会挤掉她姐姐的名额来出参加饥饿游戏。

Rachel好像明白了为什么Quinn在入场式上会表现得那么冷傲，因为她知道就算什么也不做，她也已经赢得了都城的青睐。她一直误解了Quinn对自己的不一样。现在她知道了，不一样的是她自己。她只是推己及人罢了。要不然，她该怎么解释从昨天起Quinn的回避和冷漠？

她胡思乱想着按着发报机，即使没有花太多心思，没太久就把26个字母都学会了，又开始学习数字和短语。午餐时，她也端着餐盘跑去角落一个人吃着饭，把自己隔绝开。咽下的食物还是给她的胃造成了负担，她皱着眉一口口慢慢吃着，发誓再也不会喝酒。

坐了一上午，身体的协调性差不多恢复了。她担心几天强化练习练就的肌肉雏形会退化，在午休后看了冷兵器区一眼，确定职业贡品们不在，才跑去选了一把匕首，跟着显示频上的示意动作一步一步学着。

"需要陪练吗？"训练场的一个强壮的黑人男教练走过来问。

"不用了，谢谢。我就想试试手感。"Rachel婉言谢绝。她没打算和人动手，之所以会选匕首，也是因为它方便携带，功能又多。如果她能在竞技场上弄到一把匕首的话，割开树皮采集树汁就不是问题了，还能挖到松鼠埋得坚果，还能挖到地下水。当然，如果今年的竞技场那么巧就是森林，她又那么巧能拿到匕首的话。

Mike本来正陪练在练习长矛，看到她来了就喊了停。他长矛不离手地走到她边上，"太好了，你终于愿意学习兵器了。"

"不，我不会攻击别人，只是想多学些东西。"Rachel没有停下动作，匕首是近身格斗的兵器，需要配合许多体术，她不由认真起来，因为就算拿不到匕首，擒拿格斗也能帮助她自保活命。

"多学一件兵器总没有错，"Mike熟练地舞动着长矛，"不过短兵器有不利的地方，你只能靠近了打。那样很危险。"

"我也只想防身。"Rachel并不理会Mike的冷水。

"还有一个问题，匕首和刀子一般都放在装备库的最里面，不太好拿。长矛也是。也许我们应该合作。"Mike提议，"我可以掩护你。"

Rachel停下，"Mike，我现在还不想谈这些，只想把能学的都学一遍。等比赛开始前我们再商量这些好吗？"

Mike碰了钉子，默默离开。Rachel没有受到他的影响，继续学习着。

她不止尝试了匕首，还把其他短兵器都试了一遍，找到了所有短兵器的共同点。其实并没有什么神秘的，无非就是刀刃和手柄的朝向长短的差别。Rachel甚至觉得就算拿不到匕首，她也能用树枝和岩石做一把，又何苦一开局就冲到风头浪尖上冒着被砍死的危险去抢呢。她又拿起几把飞刀，向靶子练习着投掷。

"飞刀，这个好，太重太大的兵器我也拿不动。"才送走Mike，Sunshine又跑了过来，还是笑得很高兴的样子，Rachel却笑不出来。

"能让我一个人练习吗？"Rachel耐着性子问。

"你还在生我的气吗？"Sunshine讨饶，"你要是不愿意，那我就宣布解除认领好了。认领可以解除吧？"

"这不好玩！"Rachel生气了，"不管你葫芦里卖的什么药，都别扯上我，行吗？我很抱歉结盟的事黄了，可那也是你和Mike之间在商量，与我无关。"

"不，跟你有关。"Sunshine气定神闲地回答，"而且关系很大。昨天我没有回答，那是因为那时候我自己也还没下定论。现在我已经大概弄明白了。"

Rachel防备地看着她，并不接话。

Sunshine凑到Rachel跟前，毫不在意她攒在手里的飞刀，小声说，"从昨天开始我就观察到现在。放心，我会替你们保密的。"

Rachel面不改色地继续看着她，心里却开始打鼓。

Sunshine指了指生存技能区的，"你昨天说要和我一起学习生存技能的，说话还算数吧？先别玩刀子了。走，陪我去做钓鱼钩。"

说完她拽着Rachel往外走。虽然满心不情愿，可Rachel还是跟着她走了。

"把兵器留下！"刚刚那个黑人陪练喊道。

Rachel转身一抬手腕，把飞刀向人像投掷过去，刚刚好插中靶心。

Sunshine做了个鬼脸，"我现在有些怕你了。你不会一开赛就杀了我吧？"

Rachel苦笑了一下，"你认领我的时候没有考虑这个问题吗？"

"认领你的时候我考虑了很多问题，唯独没有考虑这一个。我知道你不会的。"Sunshine自信地说。

别的贡品对她们两个坐在一起学做钓鱼钩这件事并没有太大的反应，也许从昨天开始，他们就把认领Rachel当成是向来疯疯癫癫的第三区贡品做出的又一件滑稽的事情。不构成威胁的认领没有人太当真的另一个原因，Rachel猜测，可能他们都把Sunshine认定成一开赛就会死的那一拨贡品之一吧。

"好了，不卖关子了。"Sunshine脸上愉快的笑容没有消失，语气却变得沉稳，"我知道你和Quinn的事。"

"我们没有…"Rachel连忙辩解，光听语气，Sunshine像是变了一个人，一下子成熟了许多。可是她的表情永远是一派天真烂漫，这反差让Rachel直发毛。

"从训练第一天开始，我就一直在观察。别人以为我在偷懒，没错，我的身体在偷懒，因为我的强项是头脑。"Sunshine手里没有停下往鱼钩上缠线，"事情和我最初的计划有些出入，不过现在的情况更好。"

"你最初的计划？你是说和我们结盟？"Rachel问。

"你想过为什么Mike会想找我们结盟吗？"

"我不知道。因为你们头脑好？"

"Mike很聪明，不过他没我聪明。他猜到了一些事，但没有猜得太透。倒是你，"Sunshine朝她点点头，"你的直觉很厉害，你不用想，就能发觉一些事实。"

"我？什么事实？我发现了什么事实？"Rachel不明就里地问。

"每个区都赢过的事实。这个事实很容易被忽略，尤其是被很久都没有赢过的区忽略。我猜你们的导师从来没有鼓励过你们吧？"

想到April一直以来的态度，Rachel默认了。

"我做过统计，第一区和第二区的获胜次数加起来比其他十个区要高出两倍。其余十个区里，有三个已经差不多连续二十五年没有赢过。你知道这意味着什么吗？"

"意味着那三个区特别弱，第一第二区特别强。"Rachel不知道这里有什么问题值得探讨的，这是路人皆知的事实。

"不。这意味着这三个区在今年获胜的可能很大。"Sunshine用钓竿的木棍在人工砂地上划着数字，"去年是第一区获胜，一个区连着两年获胜的情况在过去的七十五年里只发生过一次。今年第一区获胜的可能性非常非常小。"

Rachel瞪大了眼睛，"等等，你是说你能算出谁能获胜？我不信。这太扯了。"

"你知道饥饿游戏是一场电视真人秀，是吧？"Sunshine并不急着回答她的问题，"竞技场里的一切都是由游戏设计者控制的，要对哪个选手有利或者不利，都是在他手里的操作面板上。你也知道十二个区可以赞助贡品，但是都城的人却都可以下注是吧？换句话说，这是一场赌博。本质上和赛马赛狗没什么区别。"她耸了耸肩，"我们和赛马赛狗的区别是，他们输了就输了，我们输了会死。"

Rachel闭上嘴，认真听Sunshine讲下去。

"所有的赌局都是一样的，庄家永远不会输。饥饿游戏更是这样，别忘了，游戏设计者可以随意操纵竞技场的环境，相对谁有利就对谁有利，相对谁不利就对谁不利。去年第二区的男贡品，那个叫Jessie的，得分是最高的，你想过他死了以后，押在他身上的赌注都去哪了吗？我猜这些都变成都城的霓虹灯光了。"

Rachel想到都城超乎想象的繁华和先进，想象着这需要投入多少大的财力进行建设。

"反过来说，对十二个区，取得胜利，就等于看到希望。太久没赢的区，都是一副死气沉沉的样子。第三区就是这样，你们十二区呢？"

Rachel点点头。的确，十二区的人都已经麻木了，这种麻木比愤怒更可怕。至少愤怒还能让她觉得他们有努力的方向。

"所以，最多不超过二十五年，一个区一定会赢一下。有三个区已经有二十五年没赢过了。我们，你们，还有十一区。"

Rachel顿时明白了她的意思。她是有目的的找上了自己，而不是心血来潮。

"我刚刚也说了，第一第二区赢的次数比我们所有这十个区加起来都要高出一倍，今年第一区赢的可能性几乎为零，那第二区赢的可能就很大。这么说你能听懂吗？"Sunshine确保着Rachel能跟上她的思路，"我们都有可能提高赢的几率，只要我们能够合作的话。"


	11. 摩斯电码

第十一章

"你管认领我叫合作？"Rachel终于问出了这个困扰她一整天的问题。

"我相信你的导师已经提醒过你了，我就是想和你一起行动。"Sunshine不以为然，"谁叫我那么弱，我必须找个厉害的伙伴。我的想法是，甩开男孩。别说Jacob已经在劫难逃了，就算他没被认领，也挺拖累人的。"

"Mike呢，他很聪明，也够强壮，为什么你也想甩开他？"

"他太聪明了，靠不住。"Sunshine说，"你一定也察觉了，他是会随风倒的。"

"这么说来，你更聪明，更靠不住。"Rachel反驳，"和Mike比起来，我更应该提防你。毕竟他还教会了我很多东西。"

Sunshine嗤之以鼻，"他那不叫教会你很多，都是人人都知道的常识，是你来之前做的功课太少了吧。"

"那他也不会认领我，"Rachel耿耿于怀，"也不会试探我。"

"想想好的一面吧，这样一来，我们等于明确了分工，"Sunshine叹了口气，就好像Rachel对明白在眼前的事实视而不见，"如果我们遭遇敌人，他们会冲着我来，我就是诱饵，你负责灭了他们就好。"

"我不会灭了任何人！"Rachel喊了出来，又马上压低声音，"我也不觉得真的会有人遵守这个见鬼的认领规则，毕竟那不是官方制定的。"

"你要真的不乐意，我也可以宣布解除认领，这对我又没有什么损失，损失是你的。"

"你到底打的什么算盘？！"Rachel气急败坏，低声快速地说，"你说的这些话，听着都很有道理，可是如果真的是有规律可言的赌局，那些都城的人又何必每一年都那么认真的往里砸钱？"

"因为那样更有乐趣。他们想看真人秀，饥饿游戏就给他们看真人秀。你看吧，选美，访谈，打斗都有了，这都是为了让观众高兴。游戏设计者巴不得我们先闹出点花样来，认领就是他们想看到的。我认领你，是在帮你，相信我，这两天都城热门的小道消息会是排名第二的女贡品被吊车尾认领了。他们都等着看你到了竞技场里该怎么对付我呢。如果比赛开始你非但不杀我，还要照顾我，那你的形象马上就会变成圣母了。"

Rachel毫不怀疑这些都是真的，可是这让她反感，她不让自己表露出厌恶的情绪，"我不明白的是，如果按你说的，今年第二，第三，十一和十二区都很有可能获胜，那我们就是敌人，你不是应该躲着我才对吗？干吗要拉拢我？"

Sunshine无奈地摇摇头，对Rachel的不开窍没办法，"你想过为什么第一区和第二区总是结盟吗？既然他们每一个人都强成那样？"

"为了更加强大。"

"错。首先是为了把真正的劲敌留在视线之内。其次才是为了更强。"

Rachel不说话了。在比自己还矮半个头的Sunshine面前，她就像是个大脑还没发育好的小孩子。

"所以，我们要把Quinn争取过来，那样还能同时削减职业贡品的力量，一举两得。"Sunshine胸有成竹地说。

"她不会的。"Rachel有些失落地说，"她才不会理会这些数据和内幕。你也说服不了她。"

"我是说服不了她，所以我得先说服你。你才是关键。你不加入，她可不会理我。"Sunshine在钓鱼竿上绑上钓钩，"她这两天都没理你吧？"

Rachel扁着嘴不说话了。

"从昨天我认领你开始，她就再也没理过你。可是在昨天之前，她的眼睛就没离开过你。要不然，你以为我是怎么察觉的？"

"她，她一直在看我？"Rachel不敢相信地问。

"呃~如果她的眼睛有温度，你已经被烫出两个窟窿了。"

"真的？"

"真的。昨天上午你和Kitty在跑步的时候，你不觉得奇怪吗，她会那么帮你？"

"她只是刚好也想跑一跑吧…"

"那她之后什么都没干，就和别人一起看着你们跑了，这又怎么算？"

"因为…因为人人都在看啊。"

"你觉得她是喜欢看热闹的人吗？之后我跟着她去水疗室，就知道你们两个不对劲。不过那时候我还不敢确定。一直到我认领你。"

"你认领我还是为了试探她？"

"本来我也想好了要和你两个一起行动，这是认领你的副产品。要是她也能加入，那就再好不过了。"

"那不可能。她都不理我，怎么可能会加入。"Rachel有些失落地说。

"她比你可机灵多了。看到我认领你，她才开始躲着你的，对吧？你该不会是以为她是把你当成Jacob一样的瘟神躲着吗？"

Rachel点点头，"要不然呢？"

"你猜。"Sunshine好笑地看着Rachel，在鱼钩上缠上作为浮标的彩色羽毛。

"我不知道。我跟她不熟。"

Sunshine大笑起来，这是她真正的笑声，"真好玩。"

"怎么了？！"Rachel被她弄得莫名其妙。

"你知道我想通过你打她的主意，就忙着撇清。她也一样。她昨天起就一眼都没瞧过你，你今天也一样。你们太好玩了。"Sunshine乐不可支，"一共就二十四个人，她还那么抢眼，要不去看她还挺不容易的吧？"

Rachel拼命眨眼，捏紧拳头。

Sunshine收起笑声，把完成的钓鱼竿甩了几下，"好了，说正事。我们可以事先说好，在比赛还剩几个人的时候散货。散货之后，我也不指望你们对我手下留情。至少我们可以把赢的几率提到最高。"

"不。"Rachel回答，"我拒绝。"

Sunshine怀疑自己听错了，"你拒绝我的提议？"

"我拒绝。谢谢你告诉我那么多，让我大开眼界。不过，我拒绝你的提议。"Rachel站起来，"我不能答应你甩掉Mike，也不能赞同你的合作方案。抱歉。"

"为什么？！"Sunshine不可置信地追问，"是我的逻辑哪里出错了吗？"

"不，你的逻辑没有问题。"

"那你没有理由不和我合作。那样才是对你最有利的。"

"是对你最有利的。"Rachel说，"对不起，我不喜欢被利用，也不喜欢你对待别人的态度。就算你说的都对，我也不想参与。我还是比较喜欢不用算得那么清楚的事情。"

Sunshine的笑容完全消失了。

"哦，对了，"Rachel补充，"你刚刚说的这些，我也会替你保密的。钓竿做得很漂亮，也许你可以用它钓到其他的大鱼。"

Sunshine握紧钓鱼竿，又灿烂地笑了起来，"是啊，看来我得再去别的水潭试试。"

"祝你好运。"Rachel说完就要走。

"等等，"Sunshine叫住她，"既然把话都说开了，那我就再提醒你一句。别练得太好，押在你身上的赌注太多未必是好事。"

Rachel怀疑她到底是为了自己的安危着想还是只是不希望她获得太多的赞助，不过她还是礼貌地道谢，"谢谢你的提醒。"

Mike寸步不离地跟着Rachel上了电梯，正要按下十二层，Brody和Quinn也走了进来。

Brody露出白得像喝过漂白剂一样的牙齿，朝Rachel笑了笑，Quinn还是看都不看她，Mike严阵以待地挺起胸。

Brody按下十一层，关门。

"明天的训练你预订了几份电解质补充剂？"Quinn问Brody。

"和平时一样，四份。"Brody回答，"怎么？"

"明天下午实力评估，用不着这些。让他们去掉两份。"Quinn说。

Brody点头，"没问题。"他回头问，"嘿，十二区，你们决定好展示项目了吗？"

"没有。"Mike简单回答，并不想和他多说什么。

"是吗，我还以为你会耍长矛。跟我一样。"

Mike脸色铁青握紧拳头，Rachel拽住他的胳膊。

"Brody。"Quinn制止他。

电梯到了十一层，Brody点头微笑示意，和Quinn一起走出了电梯。

"别管他说什么，他是想动摇你的信心。"Rachel忙说。

"我知道。"Mike气呼呼地说，"我不会中他的计。你呢，想好了吗，明天的展示项目？"

"没有。"看到Mike将信将疑的眼神，Rachel补充，"不骗你，真的没有。"

"没关系，反正你是最后一个出场的，还有时间再想想。"到达十二层，Mike和Rachel走出电梯，进入客厅。

"不是女先男后吗？"Rachel奇怪地问，"电视采访的顺序都是女先男后啊。"

"我也不知道为什么，可实力评估历来都是男先女后，"Mike耸耸肩，"你就当是都城喜欢抽风吧。"

最后一个出场，是占了压轴亮相的优势，还是占了评估者兴致殆尽的劣势，Rachel也拿捏不准。

她连到底要展示什么都没想好。

Rachel在房间里反复回忆着和Sunshine的对话，消化着所有的信息。

每次思路进行到Quinn的部分她就停下，重头再想一遍。她不愿意去想Quinn到底是怎么看待自己的，因为她知道只要一开始想，她就会越想越多，不断揣测，最终会钻进牛角尖，除了把自己困住之外不会有任何结果。她只能尽量不去触碰那一块领域。

毕竟当务之急是第二天的实力评估，她应该尽量展示实力多拿分，还是暂时隐藏实力，这一点她反复权衡也决定不了。

她感觉脚底下的地板似乎有一些震动，不明显，不规律。她有些疑惑，抬头看了看天花板，想要确定每个房间的顶上没有隐藏可伸缩的单杠之类的器械。如果不是Quinn在楼下踹天花板，那这奇怪的震动是怎么回事？

她趴下，把耳朵贴在地板上仔细听。震动很微弱，长长短短，断断续续。她爬起来，跑去餐厅拿了个杯子，又跑回房间，掀开地毯的一角，把杯口贴在地上，又跪下把耳朵凑在杯底仔细听着。

被放大的震动变得清晰起来。

她顿悟，跑去桌边拿起纸笔，记下这些似乎没有规律的震动。

是摩尔斯电码。

她把这组电码译成对应的字母，却茫然不知所措。

这不是一个单词，不是一个句子，只是一串毫无意义的字母。

她握拳，用指关节在地板上轻轻敲击。

"这是什么意思？"

敲完后，她贴着杯子等待回复。

楼下却再也没有了动静。

她不甘心，又趴在地上等了好久，还是没有等来任何回应。

Rachel泄了气，也许又是自己一厢情愿，自作多情。也许只是Quinn在听歌，兴之所至跟着鼓点随便敲击的节奏。

她起身坐在床上，拿着记下来的那串字母端详。Quinn就和这串毫无意义的字母一样，在她心里逐渐变成一个谜。

她躺倒，回忆着刚刚在电梯里，也是一整天内和Quinn打的唯一一次照面，以及她对Brody说话时威严的语气。

她突然一跃而起，在那串字母下重新写下了另外一串字母，读了一遍，又读了一遍，露出甜蜜又得意的神情。

她把每一个没有意义的字母都改写成顺位向前的两个字母，C变成A，P变成N，整串字母瞬间变成一个短句。

"四点见。"

Quinn对Brody说，让他们去掉两份。

那是她留下的密钥。

Rachel在地上敲下Q和M。等待。

地板上传来一样的震动。

Rachel心花怒放地蹦起来，努力不让自己高兴得笑出声。


	12. 实力评估

Rachel兴奋得睡不着。这情有可原，因为这是她长这么大以来第一次收到约会的邀请。

她打开抽屉，拿出一套干净的衣服，闻了闻，确定除了新鲜的洗涤剂的味道之外没有别的奇怪的气味，比如酒味。她把衣服放在床头，抚平，打算一到三点半就赶紧换上。她又跑进卫生间照了一次镜子，确定脸上没有起疹子之类的东西，又用水把刘海分开，端详了一下，觉得不好看，又重新梳顺。在不知道第几次确定牙缝里没有晚餐残留的菜叶后，她终于回到床上关上灯，努力想让自己入睡。

她上了三点半的闹钟，可是又怕忽然响起来的闹钟会把April他们吵醒，就把闹钟带进被子，期待响起来的时候可以被震动而不是声音惊醒。

Rachel不知道自己是胡思乱想到几点睡着的。她梦见饥饿游戏开始了，开赛的地方是个圆形的湖面，她和大家在分割湖面的狭窄堤岸上赛跑。不知怎么她就跑上了湖面，天气很好，清澈的湖水踩在脚下的感觉光滑而又弹性，就借助水面的张力，她又快又稳地边跑边哼着歌，心情愉快。

她看到远方站着个背光的人影，就抬手遮住直射在脸上的阳光，渐渐跑近。她认出了那是Quinn正一个人面向着她站在湖心的小岛上。

在她周围的大家全都消失不见了，只留下跑向Quinn的她自己。

她一跃而起，扑向Quinn，她们向后落入湖水中，湖水包围着她们，头顶上的湖面像是另一面天空，阳光随着水波荡漾着。

她抱着Quinn，像两条鱼一样在湖水中翻滚。谁也没有踩水浮出水面。

她用鼻尖轻蹭Quinn脖子，略过搏动的颈动脉。她感觉到Quinn的脉搏很快。她发现自己的心跳也很快。

水里弥漫出血迹，她低头看，自己的腹部有道口子。她不觉得疼，只是困惑不解的看着Quinn，却发现她正在水里融化。

她听到隔着湖水传来隆隆的雷声，巨大的雨点击打上湖面，隔着湖水传到她耳朵里像是轰鸣的鼓点。闹钟在她腰侧响了起来。她猛地睁开眼，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。满身大汗。

Rachel继续躺着，等待心脏慢慢恢复正常搏动。她的睡衣湿透了。刚刚的梦被忘了大半，唯独亲热的片段还清晰地记得。

等平静了之后，她迅速起身洗了个澡，换上衣服就上了天台。

等了不太久的时间，Quinn来了。Rachel心虚地低着头，不敢看她。

"怎么不把头发吹干？"Quinn问。

"我怕来不及。"Rachel回答。

Quinn脱下兜帽服递给Rachel，"把帽子戴上。风大。"

Rachel略一迟疑，脱下自己的夹克，换上Quinn的衣服，戴上帽子。

衣服上有她的味道，Rachel重重咽了口唾沫。

Quinn站在她面前，并没有坐下的意思。

"你不会着凉吧？我的夹克…要不你先穿上？"Rachel建议。

"不用了，花不了多长时间。"Quinn说，"我找你来，是想确定几件事。"

"什么事？"Rachel抬头，看到Quinn的脸，想起刚刚梦里的情景，又红着脸低下头。

Quinn向后退了一步。

"我想让你做四件…五件事，希望你配合。"

"现在吗？什么事？说吧，只要我能做到。"

"第一，微笑。第二，叫我的名字。第三，拥抱我。第四，亲我。还有第五，脸红。"Quinn报着她的列表。

Rachel惊讶地抬起头，"什么？"

"你听见了。就这五件事。"Quinn拿出便携的心率监测仪戴在手腕上，"我需要确认是哪一件在干扰我。"

"你是说，你被我干扰到了？"Rachel寻求确认。

"是的。我被你干扰到了。"Quinn回答，"我需要确认是哪一件事。"

Rachel不让自己露出笑意，"你想从哪一件开始？"

"微笑。"

Rachel不必再忍了，冲她露出远比微笑更灿烂的笑容。

Quinn看着她，又低头看了看心率。

"喊我的名字。"

"Quinn？Quinn。"Rachel连喊两声，又温柔地喊了第三声，"Quinn…"

"一声就够了。"Quinn制止她。

Rachel站起来，"现在我要抱你了。"不等Quinn回答，她就上前再一次拥抱了她。就像刚刚的梦里一样，她能感觉到血液在Quinn的颈动脉里迅速流动。

Quinn清了清嗓子，"现在，亲我。"

Rachel松开胳膊，看着一脸认真的Quinn，"额头吗？"

"额头。"

Rachel扶住她的脑袋，垫起脚，很轻很轻地啄了一下。

"现在呢？"Rachel红着脸问，"你确认是哪一件在干扰你了吗？"

Quinn又看了眼仪器的数据，挫败地扯下来，"是的。我得到数据了。"

"哪一件？"Rachel小心翼翼地问。

Quinn心烦意乱地回答，"全部。"

"那你打算怎么办？"

"你能不要再对我做这些事了吗？别对我笑，别喊我，别抱我也别亲我，也别对着我脸红。"Quinn问，"也别再在训练场里大声说话了，还有大笑，也不可以。"

"没有用的。"Rachel摇头拒绝，"就算这些事情我一件也不做了，也没有用的。"

"你凭什么那么肯定？"Quinn质疑。

"因为，"Rachel看着Quinn的眼睛，"即使这些事你一件都没有对我做过，我也被你干扰了。"

"我叫过你的名字。"Quinn回避她视线辩解道。

"那不算，你那不是在喊我，是在点名。"Rachel拉过她的手放在自己脖子上，"不用心率仪都可以知道我被你干扰得有多厉害。"

Quinn的手冰凉，Rachel微颤。

"在十二区，如果有小孩怕黑不敢一个人睡，"Rachel慢慢试探着说，"大人就会把灯泡的瓦数越换越低，最后小孩就适应了。也许我们也应该试试这个方法。也许…也许我多叫你几次，你就适应了。"

"也许。"Quinn并没有缩回手，她的声音也带着不确定。

"Quinn，"Rachel柔声道，"你能也帮我一个忙吗？"

"什么忙？"Quinn深呼吸。

"我需要提高免疫。所有这些，我都需要。"Rachel厚着脸皮建议，"我觉得应该从拥抱开始。"  
Rachel拉过她的胳膊绕住自己，又往前跨了一步，轻轻地把头靠在她肩上，"就像这样。"

早餐时Rachel魂不守舍地样子让April直皱眉头。

"实力评估下午才开始，你不用现在就怕成这样。"

Rachel回过神，"我没有。"她喝了一口热巧克力，"April老师，你觉得我的最强项是哪项？"

"这个，可不好说，"April想了想，"你现在每一项都练得不错，你学东西很快，可是一共才这几天，你又学得很散，就没有一项是特别强的。如果你扔飞刀的话，应该也能拿上八分。但是要拿到更高的分数，恐怕还得很出彩才行。"

"女生八分就很不错了，"Mike说，"我希望最好能拿到九分，不过有八分我也满意了。"

"那职业贡品呢？"Rachel问，"他们一般都有九到十分吧？"

"职业贡品没有比九分更低的。"April说，"这不用你操心，你要考虑的是想办法拿到八分。上午把飞刀再多练练，练得好的话，下午评估时选移动靶，那个容易拿高分。"

"好的。我知道了。"Rachel喝完最后一口热巧克力，正要摩拳擦掌地往外走，April叫住了她。

"等等。别忘了我昨天的话。"April警告地盯着她。

Rachel点点头，决定阳奉阴违到底。

到了训练场里她的确按照April的指示来到了冷兵器区，却没有如她所言开始练习飞刀移动靶，而是挑了一把弓和一个箭囊，按下学习模式，开始按照示意开始练习挽弓。对弓箭完全陌生的她头几分钟频频被弓弦反弹到右手，疼得叫了起来。

她听到Kitty在嘲笑她，就不服气地瞪了她一眼。远远看到正和陪练练习着剑盾术的Quinn动作丝毫没有因为她的惨叫走样，她不由高兴起来。

Mike本来正练习着长矛，见她竟然又开始学新的技能，赶忙过来惊讶地问，"你疯了？！April让你突击练习飞刀，你怎么又开始学习射箭了？"

Rachel笑着说，"这是我原先的计划，把所有技能全都学习一遍。这个训练场我们只能用到今天为止，对吧？所以我要赶紧学。要提高的话，等分散训练开始了也来得及。"

Mike无奈地摇摇头，"随你吧。要是你的得分比八分低的话，别指望April会饶得了你。"

Rachel重新拉开弓，"谢谢你，Mike，也祝你能拿到九分。"

即使已经知道自己将会是最后一个接受实力评估的贡品，当别人一个接一个进入评估区域，仍然傻坐着等着轮到自己的Rachel不可避免地感到一些紧张。等待区域的人越少她越不安。她不知道自己的计划是否可行。

上午的学习就像前几天一样，她在被弓弦弹到胳膊和手上满是血印之后学会了把箭射中固定靶的靶心。她来不及练习移动靶，飞镖也好，弓箭也好，她都没有多余的时间了。如果在等待区域傻坐着的时间能够让她用来练习，那等轮到她时，她不敢说能够百发百中，至少也能让评委眼前一亮。

终于轮到了Mike，Rachel给他一个灿烂的笑容，竖起两根拇指，"加油。"

Mike感激地点了点头，走了进去。

Rachel坐着深呼吸，让自己不至于太紧张。

没过多久Mike带着自信的表情出来了。

"怎么样？"Rachel急切地问。

Mike点点头，笑着也朝她竖起两根拇指，"顺利。你也加油。"

当Rachel终于最后一个走进评估室时，评委果然都已经心不在焉，显出疲态，交头接耳地说着话，压根没人留意她。

"Rachel Berry，来自十二区。"她自报家门。

领头的评委朝她看了一眼，示意她开始，又扭头和边上的人讲起了话。

Rachel重重咳嗽。

评委还是自顾自聊着天。

Rachel拿起三把飞刀，轮流朝靶子扔去。

她抬头，没有评委在看她。

她又拿起弓箭，朝同一个靶子连射两箭。

还是没有评委在看她。

她从后腰拿出她这几天的训练记录，戳在最后那支箭的箭头，朝实力评估区墙面上挂着的日历射去。

噌的一声，箭头射中饥饿游戏开始的那一天的日期。

所有评委都停住了说话，震惊地看着她。

"我希望你们能够看一看我的训练记录。我的强项是我的学习能力。到比赛开始那天，我会比现在还要强得多。"Rachel鞠了一躬，放下弓离开评估区。

她听到身后的评委开始讨论她的训练记录，有人终于发现了她的飞刀和射箭成绩，发出惊呼。

Rachel的三把飞刀和两支箭都正中靶心。

正中靶心，这没什么好稀奇的。

令评委惊奇的是，她在靶心留下三把平行的飞刀，每两把飞刀的缝隙中间是一支箭。


	13. 公布分数

第十三章

Terri怒不可遏地冲Rachel咆哮，"你以为这样很好玩？朝评委射箭？你要是射偏了哪怕一点点，我们全部都得完蛋！"

Rachel抱着膝盖坐在沙发上撅着嘴，不服气地抱怨，"可是他们根本就不尊重我！"

"他们没有义务尊重你！"Terri继续发着火，"他们都是权贵，习惯了被讨好，你还不明白吗？邀请他们来当评委，这是都城讨好他们的一次机会，你还期望他们反过来尊重你？！"

Will打着圆场，"想想好的一面吧，至少Rachel的飞刀和射箭给他们留下了深刻的印象。"

Rachel感激地朝Will笑了笑。

Mike一脸不满，"凭什么Rachel可以展示两个项目？这不公平。"

"没有人说不可以展示两个项目啊，"Rachel争辩，"至少在我射箭的时候，没有一个评委来阻止我。"

"那是因为所有人都知道只能展示一项，"沉默良久的April终于开了尊口。

Terri吼道，"展示两项，还向评委射箭，这种事闻所未闻！我怎么那么倒霉，还以为今年会和往年不一样，没想到只有更糟。"

"糟不糟由不得你做主。我才是他们的导师。"April说，"我倒觉得现在的局面不错。毕竟Rachel没有失手。"

Will也帮着她说话，"我同意April的看法。你们喜欢音乐吗？有一种音乐形式叫作mashup，就是把两首歌混在一起。Rachel虽然展示了两个项目，可是飞刀和射箭都是练习准头的，你就跟他们说这是mashup。"

April扭头奇怪地看了看他，"Mashup？"。

一直默不作声的Emma终于开口，"我想，我们应该讨论一下Mike和Rachel电视采访礼服了。"说着她把设计草图摆上桌子，"我和Will商量了一下，觉得电视采访那天应该和入场式截然不同又相互呼应。这里是初步筛选的一些样图，Mike，你看一下喜欢哪些，今天先选三套，我和Will会再做进一步修改。"

Terri翻着白眼说，"离开了Will你就什么都做不了了是吧？"

Emma局促不安地低下头握紧双手。

April站起来，"够了，现在不是内讧的时候。"

Rachel的目光在几个成年人之间不停转移，她为自己的行为造成的混乱局面感到内疚，"对不起，是我太任性了。"

"别说得好像你会改似的。"April揭穿她，"不用道歉。我能做的也只有不断提醒你。你让所有人都吓一跳的本事是天生的。我看你就是喜欢这种戏剧效果。Will，随便你给她设计多夸张的礼服，不用经过我的同意，她喜欢就好。"

Rachel刚要争辩，Will马上接口，"交给我吧。Rachel，我需要重新量一次你的尺寸。"

April命令，"都给我回房间去，吵得我头痛。"她指着Terri，"你跟我去看看训练场，去年十二层是第八区用的吧？我得确认一下场地没有被他们搞得一团糟。"

"分散训练场是在大楼以外吗？"Rachel有些兴奋地问，"我们已经有好几天没有离开这栋大楼了，真想出去走走。"

Mike无奈地摇摇头，"我们只有在比赛开始那天才可以离开。分散训练场也在这里。"

Rachel失望地问，"还是在这栋楼里？难道除了集中训练场以外还有其他的地下室？"

Terri扶额叹气，"你真是够可以的，没道理你住了几天都没发现啊。"

April回答Terri，"相信我，她是真的不知道。她撒谎的样子你没见过，现在她说的是真话。"

Terri站起来走到一道门边，打开，里面是空间宽敞，尚未安放训练设备的训练室，"你以为这扇门后面是什么？鞋帽间吗？"

Rachel惊呼，"我以为那是储藏室！"

Mike摇头叹气，又下定决心站了起来，"April老师，接下去的几天我想单独训练。Rachel，对不起了。"

Rachel不敢置信地盯着他看，Mike有些尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺。

April像是早就料到了一样，点了点头，"可以。训练室够大，也有隔断。基本上每年到了分散训练时都是这样。这栋大楼在建造的时候就已经考虑到了。"

Terri这次没有和April唱对台戏，"放心，安装设备的工人也都会各自保密，除了你们自己和导师，没有人知道你们的训练内容。别发愣了，你还没适应吗？这就是饥饿游戏。"

Will一边给Rachel测量着臂围一边啧啧称奇，"我不得不说，Rachel，你这几天的训练效果显著。我现在有些舍不得用晚礼服把你遮起来了。"

Rachel有些不好意思又有些得意地笑着说，"要是入场式是现在才开始，我能拿到更高的分数吧？"

"那是当然。如果是现在，我会把你打扮成女武神的样子。在金色比基尼上再加上金属的肩盔、护腕和护额。"Will微笑着说，"不过，电视采访是另一回事，女生历来都是以晚礼服出场。"

"我知道。"Rachel坐在床脚凳上，"我只是觉得，所有人都穿上晚礼服之后，就都显得差不多了。"

"你是在担心我设计的晚礼服突不出你的特色吗？"Will问，"放心，我会尽力让你看起来光彩照人的。"

"我不是这个意思。"Rachel忙解释道，"我只是觉得，以前每次看直播，哪怕十二区的贡品是我认识的朋友，我也觉得她是个陌生人。就好像只要一穿上晚礼服，一到直播间，他们就会变成另外一个人。"

"我明白。"Will点点头，"你说的没错。他们都太想讨好观众…知道为什么你在入场式的时候得分那么高吗？"

"因为你的设计很棒。"

"不。那不是主要原因。"Will也在床脚凳上坐下，"因为你很真诚。你的笑容是真的，你向观众席挥手也是真的，他们看得出你很高兴。"

回忆起入场式的时候自己笑得有多灿烂，打招呼打得有多热烈，Rachel点了点头，"那天听到大家给我喝彩，我就情不自禁高兴起来。"

Will说，"这就是你最大的特色。身材、肌肉、相貌这些也很重要，可是他们都看得够多了。真诚才是会让他们觉得稀奇的东西。我相信，就是在电视采访时要求所有人都穿上一样的衣服，你还是会很出彩。别担心。"

Rachel笑了笑，马上又不高兴地皱起眉头，"可是和让都城的人喜欢我比起来，我更不想让别人，还是自己区的人防着我。"

"你是指Mike？"Will想了想，"如果你的实力评估分数真的像Terri担心的那样很糟糕的话，你能理解Mike的行为吗？"

Rachel点头。

"你有多大的把握能够拿到高分？"Will问，"百分之五十？"

"没有。"Rachel叹气，"我不知道，我没想过。"

"那么和Mike在看到你的很糟糕的成绩，比如说，五分吧，再决定和你分开训练相比，哪个会让你更加不高兴？"Will循循善诱，"我是说，设身处地为Mike考虑的话。"

"你是说，Mike是为了让我不至于太不高兴，才趁早和我划清界限的？"Rachel皱着眉头问，"我不明白他是怎么想的。可是就算他只拿了五分，我也不会要求分开训练。"

"我明白。我也完全能够体谅Mike。老实说，我多少能够猜到他会这么做。在和Emma商量草图时，我已经把我能提的建议都告诉她了。"

Rachel明白了什么，"我猜你们是一对吧？"

Will温和地笑了，"是的，她是我的女朋友。"

Rachel振奋起来，"这真是个好消息！我喜欢你们两个！"

"谢谢。好了，来看看草图吧。"Will起身，"或者你有什么灵感，都可以告诉我。这是你的晚礼服，你的采访，你才是主角。"

"在那之前，你能帮我一个忙吗？"Rachel问，"我想把额头露出来。你能帮我重新设计一个发型吗？"

Will有些意外，"当然。在那之前，或许可以这样。"他说着帮Rachel把刘海分开理顺，又从包里拿出一个细细的发箍替她箍上，露出额头，又掏出镜子，端着让Rachel照，"这样可以吗？"

Rachel高兴地横照竖照，"太好了！谢谢你，Will。"

"怎么忽然想到要换发型？"Will问。

"因为，因为刘海容易遮挡视线。"Rachel慌忙回答，"训练的时候不太方便。"

Will点点头，"比赛开始那天我会帮你编成辫子。"

Rachel道谢，视线仍停留在镜中自己的额头上，想象着Quinn的嘴唇落在上面会是什么样的感觉。

真的到了公布实力评估分数的时刻，Rachel还是感到了压力。Mike比她还要紧张，手握纸笔严阵以待地盯着电视荧幕。主持人还是那个Rod，还是那副夸张做作的样子，不过这时候没人在意他的主持风格，而是捏着一把汗等着公布分数。

和Mike不同的是，Rachel并不在乎其他人的得分。她只想知道自己和Quinn的分数。她本来也没有战略，也没有考虑过那么多攻防关系。

Rod开始一个区接一个区地播报分数，顺序和实力评估时一样，先报男生，再报女生。Mike在事先写好区号和男女的表格里逐一添上9,9,10,10的数字。

Quinn的10分让Rachel心里雀跃不已，她的溢于言表的兴奋被其他人解读成了不安。不过她猜想Quinn自己也许并不在意这些分数，至于她会不会在意自己的分数，Rachel并不敢妄加猜测。

在十一区惨烈的五和六分之后，终于到了十二区。

Mike听到自己的九分时一下放松了，Emma率先祝贺了他，Terri也十分满意地搂住他的肩。能和职业贡品拿到一样的成绩，这在十二区的历史上并不多见。

April并不急着恭喜Mike，Will也拍了拍Rachel的手背表示安抚。

Rachel坐直了身子。

"最后，十二区，Rachel Berry…"报到Rachel的名字时，Rod迟疑了，"由于违反实力评估规定，展示项目超过一项，得分，零分。"

Rachel的浑身的血液像是凝固住了。她惶恐地环顾四周，Will表情凝重地握紧她的手，Emma震惊地捂住嘴。

Terri叹气摇头，"我说什么来着？！"

Mike一脸同情和庆幸，下意识往离她较远的地方挪了挪。

只有April，拿起遥控，调大音量。

"同时，评委会特别备注，排除违反规定的因素，Rachel Berry飞刀固定靶得分，十分，射箭固定靶得分，十分。各位观众，这是饥饿游戏开办至今第一次出现有贡品违反规定被取消成绩，也是第一次有贡品能在两个不同的展示项目里都能拿到十分的！各位观众，让我们重新回顾一遍Rachel Berry在入场式上的惊艳瞬间…"April关掉电视，Rod极富煽动性的话语消失了。

"恭喜。"Mike脸色纠结地说。

Will大笑着和Emma拥抱，Terri也大呼小叫地不敢相信。

Rachel看向April，不敢相信自己的眼睛，"所以我到底算是得了几分？零分？十分？二十分？"

"你觉得现在还有追究得分的必要吗？"April倒上今晚的第一杯酒，一饮而尽，"真是好酒。我得赶紧多喝几杯。也许过了今年就再也喝不到了。"


	14. 请用力打

第十四章

"我不明白，为什么我要这么做？"Rachel把双手藏在背后问。

"因为，我需要知道底线在哪里。"Quinn和她保持着五步的距离。

"那你也不能要求我打你！"Rachel喊了起来，"我不会打任何人的，尤其是你。"

Quinn平静地说，"我需要确定一些事情。这很重要。"

"别的什么事情都可以，只有这一件我恕难从命。"Rachel反对，"我不想伤害你。"

"这就是我需要确定的事情。也只有你能帮我确认。"

"确认我会不会伤害你？！"Rachel几乎是喊了出来，"你知道我不会的！"

"那就打我。用你最大的力气打我。"Quinn说。

"不！"

"Rachel！"

Rachel不作声了。她想象了很多次Quinn喊出她名字时会是什么情形，可是眼下的情形显然和她的预期不符。

"听着，Rachel，"Quinn犹豫着要不要走近，却还是停留在原地，"我知道你不想伤害我，所以我才会找你，也只能找你帮这个忙。"

"你是说，你信任我？"Rachel希冀地问。

"我没有不信任你。"Quinn回答，"这一切对我都是新的，我不确定。"

"但是你确定你愿意每天都和我单独见面？"Rachel不打算让步，"即使确定了我会干扰你，也可能会伤到你？"

Quinn想了想，"是的。这我可以确定。"

Rachel哀叹，"为什么？"

"我不想知道原因。"

"你不想知道为什么会想见我，却想知道我用最大的力气打你会怎么样？"Rachel问，"我现在真的有点想打你了。"

"很好。"Quinn点点头，"来吧。我不会还手的。"

Rachel咬紧牙，朝她脸上打了一个巴掌。伴着一声脆响她又心疼地捂着Quinn的脸问，"不疼吧？"

Quinn后退一步，"别。"她脸上的表情很复杂，"再打一次，这次打完之后别说话，也别做多余的动作。"

Rachel呼出一口气，点了点头，愧疚又心疼地看着Quinn，不那么用力地又打了一巴掌。

"别看着我。"Quinn懊恼地抱怨，"再打一次，这次你必须用力打。"

Rachel嘟着嘴非常不情愿地说，"还得再打一次吗？我不想再打了。"

"那你就好好打。"

"我可以数一二三吗？"Rachel问。

"直接打！"Quinn有些恼了，"这又不难！"

"很难。我舍不得打你。"Rachel小声说。

Quinn懊恼地低吼，"你真是~那算了，我们不必再见面了。"

Rachel眨了眨眼睛，"什么？！"

"我没有必要再见你了，既然你什么也帮不了我。"Quinn激怒着她。

"Quinn！"Rachel有些生气了，"你不能说这样的话，那很伤人！"

"这是事实，"Quinn说，"我来单独见你，只是因为你对我有用。既然你帮不上忙，我看不出还有继续见面的必要。"

Rachel咬着牙用力扇了Quinn一巴掌。

Quinn慢慢抬起头，看着一脸惶恐又担心的Rachel，一字一顿地说，"你在打我，力气很大。"

"不疼是吗？"Rachel关切地问。

"不疼。"Quinn如释重负地说，"我还是没有触感。"

Rachel不知是喜是悲地问，"这是好事吗？"

"当然。"Quinn回答，"非常好的好事。"

"那，那你说你被我干扰，那只是错觉吗？"Rachel失落地问。

"你想问什么？"

"我想问的是，我知道为什么我会被你干扰，我很清楚原因。你呢？"

"我不想知道。"Quinn别过视线，"也没有必要知道。"

"你把我搞糊涂了，"Rachel说，"你被我干扰，你不想知道为什么。你想每天都见到我，你也不想知道原因。你需要我帮你确定你的状况，可是你却连你的状况是什么都不想知道。Quinn，你真是一团糟。"

"不，现在情况很清楚。"Quinn说，"你干扰我的心率，但是没有影响我的触感。控制心率没什么难的，这只是不适应引起的心肺功能一时失调，所以我需要每天见到你，脱敏，然后调解到最佳状态。就是这么简单。"

"所以你也毫不关心我的情况是吗？我猜你看完你自己的得分就把电视关了。"Rachel问。

"不，我记得所有人的得分，包括你的。"

Rachel扯下发箍，觉得自己蠢到家了，"那你觉得我为什么会受到你的干扰？也是心肺功能失调吗？"

"我不想知道。"Quinn无动于衷地说，"不过作为互利的条件，我可以帮你脱敏，或者，增强免疫，随你怎么说。"

"不，我想暂时不需要了。至少现在，你除了让我生气之外，对我产生不了更多的干扰。"Rachel嘴硬地反击。

"那好。"Quinn点点头，转身就要离开，又停下脚步，"对了，发箍很好看，你应该露出额头，那样比较可爱。"

"这和你无关。"嘴上放着狠话，忍了很久的眼泪还是流了下来，"这又干扰不到你。"

"今天你说的几乎每一句话都是错的。"Quinn朝回走，拨开Rachel的刘海，轻声说，"所以你最好还是别开口。"

Rachel又气恼又委屈，"如果你是在报复我打了你三巴掌，那我必须抗议这不公平。"

"别说话。"Quinn抱住她，在她额头上亲了一下。

Rachel觉得现在比较有骨气的做法应该是挣脱，然后率先下楼，而不是主动往Quinn的胳膊里钻。

"我真希望能够讨厌你。"Rachel说。

"闭嘴，别说话。"Quinn命令。

Rachel干脆闭上眼睛也闭了嘴。她发出一声叹息，几秒前的怨恨已经烟消云散。

"你的额头上有个凹痕，"Quinn问，"是怎么来的？"

"我不记得了。从我记事起就有了。"Rachel拉过Quinn的手，引导她的手指抚摸着额头上的凹痕，"我觉得不好看，就一直用刘海遮住。"

"我也有。"Quinn说，"就在这里。"她自己伸手摸了摸，"比你的小一些。"

Rachel没有抬头，"我知道，就在你眉头正中的上方。能告诉我为什么你连凹痕都长得比我的好看吗？"

"这可能是遗传。我姐姐也有。也在和我一样的位置。"

"你姐姐？！"Rachel惊讶地抬起头。

"别假装你不知道我有个姐姐，"Quinn不客气地说，"你听到的内幕都是真的。"

"我知道。她的名字是Frannie对吗？"Rachel说，"我以为你不会跟我提到这些。"

"是啊。我不应该提到Frannie。不说了。"

Quinn正要松开手，Rachel却圈住她，"说吧，我想听。Frannie的额头上也有个凹痕，就在和你一样的位置上。我猜她和你长得很像吧？"

"嗯，很像。脾气不像，她很温和。"Quinn若有所思地说。

"你想她吗？"

"我没有时间想她。"Quinn摇头，"她也不需要我去想。"

"Quinn？"Rachel斗胆问，"Frannie比你大几岁？"

"两岁。"

"那她今年是十八岁，最后一年。"Rachel注视着Quinn，"你是为了保护她才抢在她前面志愿参加饥饿游戏的，是吗？"

Quinn愣住了，"不是。我是为了赢。"

"知道吗，其实今天我展示的实力项目是学习能力。"Rachel拉住Quinn的手安抚她，"这几天我也有做功课。第二区每年都会派出十八岁的职业贡品，因为体格和经验最占优势。你是第一个十六岁就抢着参赛的。如果真的是想赢，为什么不等到十八岁？"

"因为我比那些十八岁的都强，也比Frannie强。"

Rachel温柔地微笑着看着她，"今天你说的几乎每一句话都是错的。"

"你什么都不知道。"Quinn回避着她的眼神，"我说了，我比Frannie强。"

"她和你有一样的基因，接受一样的训练，还比你大两岁，按理说这不可能。"

"别问了。"Quinn说，"随你怎么想。事实就是，我来参加饥饿游戏，是因为我比Frannie强。"

Quinn语气里压抑的不安让Rachel抱紧了她，虽然她并不知道这不安是从何而来，"别担心，没事的，Frannie很好，她很好，在第二区她很安全。"

"你什么都不明白，"Quinn挣扎着离开Rachel的怀抱，"如果我不抢在她前头，她很有可能能赢，然后当上几年导师，等有了新的优胜者就自由了。我这辈子唯一一次做了冲动的事，后果就是她现在必须去做和平卫士，不知道被派遣到哪个区，可能一辈子也回不了家乡。你不明白，你什么都不明白。"

Quinn一口气说完这些话，惊讶地瞪着Rachel。

"对不起，我，我没想过这些。"Rachel不知道该怎么安慰她，"我什么都不明白，可是Frannie一定什么都明白。她是你的姐姐，不是吗？她肯定知道你是为了她好。"

Quinn咬住嘴唇，并不答话，神情里掩饰不住的懊恼和担忧。

Rachel忽然猜到了什么，试探着问，"Frannie她是恢复触觉了吗？所以你才会那么担心对不对？"

"不！没有！"Quinn边否认边后退，"我不想继续这个话题。"

"好的，好的，"Rachel像是哄哄受惊的兔子一样，轻声说着，慢慢靠近，拢住Quinn，轻拍她的后背，"不说了。"

有几分钟谁都没有说话。Rachel有节奏地轻拍Quinn的后背，感觉她的情绪变得平稳。

"想听我唱歌吗？"Rachel问。

"不想。"Quinn回答。

"一般人都会说想听才对。"Rachel并不理会Quinn的意见，随着轻轻落在她背上的拍子低声哼唱着一段没有歌词的旋律。

"这是什么歌？"Quinn问。

"我不知道，十二区的民谣吧。"

"别拍了，拍得我想睡觉。"Quinn的声音里有倦意。

"那就睡一会儿？"Rachel建议，她看了看天色，估摸着时间。

Quinn把头靠在她肩上，又不满意地调整了下头的位置。Rachel坐得笔挺，一动也不敢动。

"十分钟后叫醒我。"Quinn说完缓缓吐出一长口气，把重量都倚靠在Rachel身上，鼻息变得平稳而沉重。

Rachel保持着坐姿，把脸颊搁在Quinn的头顶上，微笑起来。她的哼唱能让Quinn放松，能让Quinn枕着她的肩睡着，这比任何别的奖励都来得珍贵。

"Rachel？"Quinn倦意的声音沙哑潮湿。

"嗯？"

"别笑。你的腮帮子肉挤到我了。"

Rachel收起笑容。Quinn打击她的办法一套一套的。

"今天晚上你有什么安排？"Quinn半梦半醒地问。

"九点上床睡觉，到了四点来见你。"

"嗯，真有创意。"Quinn顿了顿，又慢慢开口，"如果我说我今晚想出去逛逛，你愿意和我一起去吗？"

Rachel猛眨眼，她不确定这是不是Quinn的梦话，"你是说，离开这栋大楼？"

"不，从大楼的地下室逛到天台。"Quinn叹了口气，"当然是去城里，去真正的都城。"

Rachel兴奋起来，想要扭头确定Quinn不是在开玩笑，又不敢动得太大，"当然愿意！"

"十二点。集中训练场见。"Quinn打了个哈欠，"五分钟后叫醒我。"


End file.
